Pecados Paternos
by Nadia Mayfair
Summary: Kurt siempre se siento culpable por lo que su padre le hizo a su antiguo protegido Blaine Anderson, Tras años de batallas legales al fin Blaine consiguió apoderase la Corporación Hummel, Kurt sabe que querrá vengarse de su familia incluso con su padre muerto él lo sabe… lo que no imagino es que Blaine lo iba hacer pagar de un modo que ni en sus sueño más salvajes imaginaria
1. Chapter 1

**Pecados paternos**

Esta versión es Klaine adaptada del libro de pecados paternos de Jaid Black…Disfruten Advertencia: BoyPussy ya se es mi placer culposo…pero en fin no me arrepiento xD

Kurt Hummel siempre se siento culpable por lo que su padre le hizo a su antiguo protegido Blaine Anderson le tendió su mano, aprovecho sus habilidades para luego engañarlo y expulsarlo de su empresa, y para empeorar todo Kurt siempre creyó que Blaine pensaba que él había sido parte de todo.

Tras años de batallas legales al fin Blaine Anderson consiguió apoderase la Corporación Hummel, Kurt sabe que querrá vengarse de su familia incluso con su padre muerto él lo sabe… lo que no imagino es que Blaine lo iba hacer pagar de un modo que ni en sus sueño más salvajes y perversos esperaría.


	2. Propuestas

**C****apítulo 1**

-¿Di-disculpa? tartamudeo Kurt Hummel , sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, mientras miraba al hombre que tenía frente a él , sentado en su lujoso escritorio de roble , seguramente no había oído bien, no era eso posible.

-Ya me has oído, murmuro, su intensa mirada se clavó en la suya con una expresión inquietante

-No lo diré dos veces. Kurt lo miro boca abierta, demasiado aturdido para formular palabra. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no podía creer que ese hombre Blaine Anderson, estuviese sugiriendo-mejor dicho, exigiendo- semejante cosa. En cualquier otra situación su respuesta habría sido "si". Bajo estas circunstancias su orgullo sólo le permitía decir... "No." Sacudió la cabeza, tragando bruscamente al mirarlo.

- No me utilizaras de esa manera Blaine, no puedo creer que incluso te atrevas a pensarlo, dijo pero Blaine solo arqueo las cejas pero todo lo demás siguió tranquilo. Sintió su mirada arrogante recorrer todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, desnudándolo. Esto era demasiado teniendo en cuenta que había pensado que tendrían un encuentro improvisado, pensó. La manera en que él intentaba dominar la situación no tenía nada de improvisado.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza pensando que el muy bastardo probablemente estaría disfrutando un montón con su incomodidad. ¿Pero, acaso podía culparlo? Si las circunstancias fueran a la inversa, pensó, no sabía cómo lo trataría. Kurt, suspiró. El hombre que había protagonizado más sueños húmedos durante su adolescencia de los que podría recordar, finalmente se había fijado en el como hombre. Tenía veinticinco y había esperado mucho, mucho tiempo para que este momento se hiciese realidad. Pero ahora que había llegado, pensó malhumoradamente, tenía que rechazarlo. Se percató de la ironía.

A los treinta estaba quizás aún más guapo que la primera vez que le había puesto la vista encima con quince años. Se había enamorado instantáneamente de él, un hombre de veinticinco años, pero no había necesitado una gran experiencia social para darse cuenta de que esta atracción era y sería siempre unilateral.

Los hombres con el aspecto de Blaine no se conformaban con hombres como Kurt Hummel, Ni siquiera si ese hombre era el hijo del hombre más rico de Lima, Ohio.

Si había una cosa que Kurt había aprendido relacionándose desde niño con la crème de la crème de la sociedad, era que los hombres atractivos y poderosos deseaban esposos trofeo, masculinos, bronceados y atléticos. Deseaban hombres que jugaran futbol y fueran modelos de revista y que se creyesen que era de niñas el cantar Broadway y mirar películas cursis de los 80'. Deseaban hombres con los brazos bastante fuertes como para levantar un tronco y por si fuera poco con miembros viriles y complacientes. Suspiro estaba claro que el nunca seria ninguna de esas cosas siendo pálido, femenino y con una vagina en medio de las piernas, cuando creció siempre le pareció raro no ser como los demás hombres pero él contaba con una extraña enfermedad que modificaba sus aparatos reproductivos. Estaba claro Kurt Hummel nunca serie ninguna de esas cosas.

Kurt caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina, y después se paró a medio camino. Volteó la cabeza, mirándolo por encima del hombro -Independientemente de lo que decidas hacer dijo suavemente, -quiero que sepas que estoy y he estado siempre en contra de lo que te hizo mi padre. Le dio la impresión de que su mirada tensa se relajaba levemente pero no podría asegurarlo. -Y esta conversación se acabó.

De hecho, él había sido el principal defensor de Blaine. Cuando su padre le dio la espalda a su joven protegido, echándolo como si fuese un trasto viejo sólo para ganar un dinero fácil, se murió de vergüenza. Pasaron muchos años antes de que pudiera perdonarlo y relacionarse con él como se supone que deben hacerlo padre e hijo. Y aun así, habían pasado algunos años más antes de que la tensión entre ellos se relajase.

-Adiós, Blaine susurró, continuando su camino hacia la puerta. Suspiró. Desearía que las cosas hubieran resultado de otra manera. Y sobre todo desearía haber podido cumplir sus fantasías de acostarse con Blaine sin que esto fuera el resultado de un sacrificio por su familia. Pero a los ojos de Blaine Anderson, estaba seguro, uno de los Hummel tenía que pagar por los pecados paternos. Y puesto que su padre estaba muerto y ahora era él era dueño de la Corporación Hummel francamente, sólo había un hombre que pudiese pagar por ellos.

Llegó hasta la gran puerta doble de la elegante oficina y se dispuso a abrirla. De repente, una brusca palmada sonó contra la viga de madera justo encima de su cabeza e hizo que se detuviese. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, al sentir el calor irradiado por el cuerpo que se apretaba contra su espalda. Juraría que estaba excitado. Por el como hombre o por el poder que ejercía sobre el -o por ambas razones-no sabría decirlo

-Piensa bien lo que haces Kurt murmuró. -Tu madre y tu hermano confían en que tomes la mejor decisión para todos. Se debatió entre la excitación y la cólera. Excitación porque era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarlo familiarmente Kurt en lugar de Hummel. Cólera porque acababa de dar por hecho que su madre y su hermano eran tan codiciosos como su padre. Y al final… venció el cólera.

-Mi madre, dijo con voz agria, -nunca me perdonaría que me dejase utilizar como una puta común. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron. -Y mi hermano pensaría lo mismo.

-Ya veo, gruñó Blaine junto a su oreja. Podía sentir sus ojos intensos e inteligentes taladrando su cráneo. Analizando. Evaluando. Calculando. Eso era lo que mejor se le daba. Ese era el motivo de que, a diferencia del montón de ex-empleados que su padre había engañado, Blaine Anderson se las hubiese arreglado para abrirse paso hasta la cima. Ahora él estaba a su merced.

-¿Pero qué crees tú que es lo mejor?, querido Kurt. Posó una mano sobre su hombro, frotándolo, acariciándolo. -¿Cuál es la mejor decisión ejecutiva que puedes tomar, la mejor para ti? Tu familia tiene tanto que perder. -Es decir puedo enterrar el pasado, así tu familia, corrupta o no, podrá continuar con el ritmo de vida al que se ha acostumbrado.

El cuerpo de Kurt se tensó. -Quieres que sea tu puta, dijo en voz baja. -Independientemente de lo que pienses de mi familia, me educaron para algo mejor que eso.  
-Eras el niño de papá, murmuró contra su oído. Se apretó más contra él, su gruesa erección presionando contra su trasero. -No tengo ninguna duda de que Burt te educó para que fueses todo lo que él no pudo ser.

Lo que hacía aún más dulce su venganza contra la familia Hummel pensó el sombríamente. A los ojos de Blaine él era dulce e inocente caballero de alta sociedad.  
De repente, todo cobró sentido. Súbitamente, entendió por qué un hombre que lo tenía todo, un hombre que podría poseer a cualquier hombre o mujer que se le antojase, quería tenerlo como amante... Porque el no era en absoluto como su padre. Y porque tenía la esperanza de que Burt Hummel el hombre que lo había traicionado, se enterase desde la tumba de que Blaine Anderson había conseguido convertir a su querido Kurt en el mismo tipo de persona que Burt había sido en vida-una vulgar puta que haría cualquier cosa por dinero.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? masculló. -¿Sexo? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Y hasta cuándo?" Kurt giró sobre los talones, clavando sus ojos ardientes en los suyos. Él era un poco mal alto que el así que en ese momento de cólera dio gracias por eso.

-¿Cuántas cosas te tendría que aguantar? escupió.

Blaine sonrió, un gesto arrogante diseñado para enfurecerlo aún más. Y lo consiguió.  
-¿Bien? chilló. -¡Continúa con tus exigencias! No puedo dejar a mi familia en la calle cuando está en mis manos evitarlo y tú lo sabes condenadamente bien. Dime tan solo qué diablos quieres de mí, gritó con furia, y lo tendrás.  
Él se rió entre dientes y sus intensos ojos recorrieron hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.  
Su mirada peligrosa se detuvo en su rostro, en su cadera memorizando el contorno -Quiero mucho más de ti que sexo Kurt, dijo suavemente. Demasiado suavemente. -Lo quiero todo.  
El tragó con un nudo en la garganta. -¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? dijo casi sin fuerzas.. -No estoy de humor para acertijos. Él arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su exclusivo traje italiano y lo miró fijamente.  
-Todo, murmuró, -significa exactamente eso. Su mandíbula se endureció. -El sexo no es suficiente, Kurt Ni por asomo es suficiente.

Él se ruborizó, sintiéndose como un tonto pues durante un momento había pensado que Blaine Anderson quería acostarse con él. Qué idea más ridícula, concedió. Se mordió el labio. Podría tener a cualquier hombre que deseara. Ya tenía que estar muy necesitado para tirarse a alguien tan simple como él.  
-Oh, no pienses que te has librado, gruñó, creyendo que la mirada que le había dirigido era de alivio. -Te follaré cuando y como me dé la gana. Pero el sexo sólo es una mínima parte de tu penitencia, querido."  
Vaciló y la preocupación ensombreció sus rasgos de nuevo. -¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? murmuró. –No entiendo lo que dices, Kurt se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

-Quiero ser tu dueño, dijo simplemente, sin andarse por las ramas. Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, su expresión de nuevo perturbadora. -Casarme contigo, tener todo el control sobre tu cuerpo...y no creas que no se lo especial que eres entre las piernas…dijo Blaine perforando su cuerpo con una mirada lasciva.  
Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Era lo último que había esperado oír. ¿Casarse con él? No necesitaba casarse para asumir el control de la Corporación Hummel  
Con la coyuntura actual, sólo tenía que decirle una palabra al banco y a la junta directiva y la empresa sería toda suya. ...y Burt se enterará desde la tumba que no sólo he tenido éxito colándome en su preciosa compañía sino también en su jodida línea sanguínea.

Kurt lo miró sin comprender, demasiado atontado como para reaccionar. El magnífico plan de Blaine estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que él se hubiese podido imaginar. Estaba más allá, lo sobrepasaba y se adentraba en el puro surrealismo.  
-¿Estás loco? susurró. No puedes desear realmente casarte conmigo. -¿Por qué ibas a condenarnos a ambos a una eternidad de... no pudo terminar la frase la frustración era demasiada

-El momento de las preguntas y las respuestas ha terminado, anunció con arrogancia, una ceja oscura levantada. -Tienes dos opciones, querido. Sé de mi propiedad y yo dejaré en paz a tu familia. O rechaza la oportunidad que te estoy ofreciendo de salvarlos y perderás todo en el proceso. Eres tú quien tiene que tomar la decisión.

Su mirada chocó con su cara y después se clavó en sus piernas. -Tómala y hazlo rápido.  
Parpadeó, incapaz de formular un pensamiento coherente y aún menos de tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre. -¿Por qué hablas de propiedad? dijo débilmente. -El matrimonio no es exactamente propiedad...

-El mío lo será. Dijo Blaine El mío. No el nuestro. Había captado perfectamente el uso del posesivo.  
Los ojos calculadores de Blaine bajaron de nuevo, devorando su cadera, buceando en su sexo cubierto por el pantalón

- Te follare cuando y como yo quiera. Complacerás cada uno de mis caprichos y satisfarás mis más perversas fantasías. Su cuerpo reaccionó a sus palabras, excitándose en contra de su voluntad. -Me darás tantos hijos como yo te diga. Harás lo que te mande. Nunca mirarás ni tocarás sexualmente a otro hombre... Sus ojos penetrantes se clavaron en los de Kurt -Seré tu dueño," murmuró. -Por completo. El tragó con dificultad, los ojos abiertos de par en par. -Hazme saber tu decisión ." Su mandíbula estaba tensa, la mirada dura. -El tiempo comienza a contar, y ya comienzo a impacientarme y sin más lo dejo hay solo con un mar de pensamientos y un nudo en la garganta.


	3. El Comienzo

Capítulo 2

Hola ya volví gracias por sus comentarios para responder a sus preguntas si Kurt tiene vagina y puede embarazarse ya se es imposible pero me pareció bien conservar eso de la historia original y no se cada cuando estaré actualizando depende de mi tarea pero prometo que hare lo posible para actualizar lo más rápido que pueda o por lo menos una vez por semana

Disfruten y me disculpo por cualquier error es mi primer Fic

La ceremonia fue gris nadie rio nadie felicito a la pareja nadie derramos una lagrima de felicidad, hay estaba Kurt Hummel renunciando a su dignidad por su familia, claro está que no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando como de un momento a otro Kurt había accedido casarse con Blaine Anderson el hombre que les arrebato su compañía, pero era mejor así no tenía ningún sentido que se enteraran de su acuerdo.

Kurt siempre imagino su boda con alguien que lo amara y lo mirara con amor y cariño, no para ser parte de una farsa, se sentía devastado que después de tantos años imaginado como serie casarse con Blaine Anderson resultara de esta manera.

Kurt aceptó vacilantemente la mano de Blaine. Sentía la boca seca como un estropajo. Enlazó sus dedos con los suyos y lo condujo hacia el jet privado de la empresa. Ni en sueños habría esperado que tuvieran una verdadera luna de miel. Se había sorprendido mucho, y sobre todo se había preocupado, cuando una hora después de casarse, su marido le había comunicado que se dirigían hacia la isla tropical que poseía en Costa Rica y que permanecerían allí dos meses.

El plan resultaba excitante, pero también sobrecogedor. Nadie podría oír sus gritos si él tenía intención de hacerle daño.

Y, maldita sea, de todos modos, no existía ninguna forma de luchar contra él. Verdaderamente, Blaine había convertido su sumisión en una parte legal de su matrimonio. Lo había obligado a firmar una declaración jurada, en la que bajo pena de expulsar a su familia de la casa familiar, él se comprometía a obedecerlo ciegamente. Legalmente, recordó apretando los dientes, ni siquiera podría levantarle la voz sin que castigase a los suyos.

Se le ensancharon las aletas de la nariz. Había creído que en una semana su familia se encontraría en la calle. Al contrario de lo que pensaba Blaine él nunca había sido del tipo dulce y sumiso. Los hombres dulces y sumisos no podrían dirigir con eficacia compañías que manejan millones de dólares. Y él lo había hecho eficazmente antes de la absorción. El problema estaba en que su padre antes de su muerte había tomado un montón de decisiones económicas absurdas, y esto casi había agotado el capital.

Aunque seguro que su marido ya lo sabía. Se preguntaba si eso no sería parte del aliciente de casarse con el-la ocasión de someter por la fuerza a un hombre fuerte e independiente que después de haber sangrado sus efectivos hasta agotarlos no podría luchar contra él durante mucho tiempo.

Treinta minutos más tarde, el avión había despegado y les habían servido unos cócteles. Kurt se sentó en su asiento frente a su nuevo marido bebiendo martini. Miró por la ventana, observando distraídamente las nubes que pasaban a su lado, demasiado nervioso para establecer contacto visual con el hombre que ostentaba semejante poder sobre él.

"Tienes una piel espléndidas" murmuró Blaine, consiguiendo su total atención, los ojos abiertos como platos. No esperaba que fuera tan directo- aunque ahora ya tenía una pista. Ser directo formaba parte de su naturaleza. "Puedo ver cómo tus pezones se yerguen bajo la camisa." Observó como él se despejaba la garganta nerviosamente y apartaba la mirada." Es por el frío, la excitación, o son las dos cosas?"

Excitación, pensó, retorciéndose un poco en su asiento. "Frío," susurró.

Kurt cerró los ojos brevemente, cogiendo fuerzas. Aunque pareciese una idea perversa y *beep*, su cuerpo siempre había respondido naturalmente al hombre sombrío y prohibido que se sentaba enfrente. Era como si los dioses hubieran creado su cuerpo con el único propósito de deleitarse con Blaine Anderson. Ningún otro hombre conseguía que se pusiese caliente sólo con unas palabras o una simple mirada. Ninguno, sólo Blaine.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero parecía más peligroso y atractivo que nunca. Todavía llevaba el mismo traje negro italiano con el que se casaron. Estaba tan atractivo con el pelo negro despeinado y con la corbata suelta colgando descuidadamente de su cuello... Su atlética musculatura se marcaba incluso bajo la ropa que cubría su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran de un café claro e intenso, las líneas de la risa en las comisuras contrastando brutalmente con la dura expresión de su rostro.

"Entonces tendré que ponerle remedio," dijo suavemente, posando su whisky en la mesa que estaba junto su asiento. "Quiero que mi marido esté siempre derritiéndose por mí, muriéndose por mi pene"

Kurt se quedó sin respiración, terriblemente excitado. Era demasiado. A su lívido no le importaba que lo único que Blaine desease del fuese venganza. Éste seguía siendo el hombre con el que había soñado secretamente casi toda su vida.

Ya estaba excitado, reconoció. Si lo tocaba probablemente estallaría sólo con su contacto. Respiró profundamente, pues no deseaba avergonzarse sucumbiendo tan pronto. Después de todo, el hombre que había anhelado durante tantos años era el mismo que le había arrebatado las riendas de su vida. Debía tener esto presente.

"Sácate la ropa." El abrió los ojos de par en par. Levantó la cabeza de golpe topándose con su mirada atenta.

Sácate la ropa," repitió.

"P-Pero la tripulación..."

"La ropa," dijo suavemente, recordándole con la mirada el acuerdo matrimonial. "Quítatela."

Kurt contuvo el aliento. Nunca había permitido que otro hombre lo viera desnudo a plena luz del día. Plantearse hacerlo era lo más espantoso que podía imaginarse. Pero, paradójicamente, también era lo más excitante.

¡Ojalá su libido no actuase por su cuenta! Blaine deseaba venganza-no a él.

"Estoy esperando," murmuró. "Quiero ver desnuda esa pálida piel sin nada que me estorbe la vista." Él se atragantó con su Martini, después posó la copa. Vaciló un momento, pero inevitablemente, se levantó y se dispuso a desnudarse. En realidad no tenía otra opción, se recordó Kurt .Tendría que obedecer mientras pudiese o por lo menos hasta que encontrase una manera de salir de este lío. Si existía alguna.

¿Te puedes dar la vuelta?" Pidió tímidamente, bajando el cabeza avergonzado. "¿Por favor?"  
"No." Blaine tomó su brandy y se acomodó en el asiento, Kurt alzó la mirada, sorprendido por la obvia excitación de su voz. Luego volvió a bajarla inmediatamente, observando el bulto prominente en sus pantalones. "Quiero mirar a mi esposo, no la parte trasera del jodido avión," dijo con voz pastosa. Él se mordió el labio. El recuerdo de su padre diciéndole que necesitaba broncearse y ganar musculo se le vino a la mente.

"No tienes mucho que mirar," susurró. "... No estoy intentando retractarme de nuestro acuerdo, pero yo..."

"Creo que tengo mucho que mirar," interrumpió él, sorprendiéndolo. "Ahora demuéstramelo Esas caderas son mías... y ese sexo sólo me pertenece a mí. Quiero velos

Suspiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, sus palabras lo habían excitado más que sentir las manos de diez hombres acariciándolo a la vez todo su cuerpo. No deseaba sentirse atraído por él, vistas las circunstancias de su matrimonio, pero lo estaba. Era difícil no sentirse atraído por un hombre tan atractivo que, conscientemente o no, conseguía que se sintiese perfecto.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente. Evitó cuidadosamente mirarlo, pero podía sentir como su mirada intensa devoraba sus pezones mientras se quitaba primero la camisa blanca de seda y su pantalón gris Chanel Agarró su cadera con las manos y usó los pulgares para restregar su piel. "Precioso," murmuró con voz densa. "Tienes un cuello precioso tan fácil de marcar" El apretó los muslos con fuerza y expulsó el aliento. Su boca estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento cálido en su cuello. "G-Gracias."

Comenzó a lamer sin piedad su cuello dejando marcas rojas a su paso, sorprendiéndolo y obligándolo a jadear. Fue turnándose entre sus pectorales, lamiendo lentamente la aureola de cada pezón para luego chupar la punta con toda la boca.

Kurt lloriqueó, sentía debilidad en las piernas, como si fuesen de mantequilla. Él endureció la lengua alrededor de su pezón izquierdo y lo atrajo al calor de su boca. El gimió suavemente cuando sus labios lo apresaron, y cuando comenzó a succionar no pudo evitar hundir instintivamente las manos en su pelo oscuro.

Blaine pasó los diez minutos siguientes colmando su cuello y pezones de atención. Chupó un pezón durante un par de minutos, después cambió al otro e hizo lo mismo. Luego repitió el proceso una y otra vez, y una vez más hasta que él se aferró a Blaine sin aliento.

Él levantó la cabeza de su pecho, con los párpados entornados. "Ahora el resto," murmuró posesivamente. "Enséñame ese maravilloso sexo, ahora me pertenece."

Jadeando y con los pezones hinchados y doloridos, Kurt obedeció. Retrocedió un paso y con manos temblorosas alcanzó su bóxer y lo bajo lentamente.

Los bóxer blancos de seda cayeron a continuación, uniéndose con rapidez a la ropa que estaba en el suelo. Oyó como Blaine suspiraba y no estaba muy seguro de cómo interpretar ese sonido. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose de nuevo avergonzado e inseguro de su cuerpo. ¿Estaba excitado o irritado? No sabría decirlo. No debería importarle.

"¿Te depilas completamente el sexo?," dijo él con voz ronca. "¿Siempre lo has tenido rasurado?"

El asintió, todavía demasiado avergonzado para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Por qué?" murmuró él. "¿Te gusta lo sensible que se vuelve cuando te masturbas?"

Su cara enrojeció súbitamente, dándole la respuesta. Desvió la miraba.

"Demuéstramelo," ordenó con voz arrogante y posesiva.

"Siéntate, separa las piernas, y demuéstrame cuánto te gusta tocarte."

"Blaine..."

"Demuéstramelo," lo cortó, interrumpiendo su protesta. "Tu sexo ahora me pertenece. De ahora en adelante, lo usarás sólo para complacer a tu marido, no para ti mismo."

Luchó por recuperar el aliento. Este hombre tenía el don de la palabra. Kurt sabía que ésta iba a ser la masturbación más corta de su vida pues ya estaba a punto de correrse. "De acuerdo," susurró

Sentado enfrente de él Kurt abrió las piernas de par en par colocando una sobre cada reposabrazos. Podía sentir su mirada penetrante clavada descaradamente en su sexo expuesto, una mirada que lo marcaba como hierro candente.

"Tócate," dijo con voz pastosa. Él se desabrochó los pantalones y liberó su erección de la prisión en que se encontraba. Era larga y gruesa, con una vena que se marcaba en el medio, de la raíz a la cabeza. "Juega con tu sexo para mí."

Kurt deslizó los dedos hacia abajo hasta encontrar el clítoris. Se mordió el labio al ver como lo contemplaba con la mirada entornada. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a manipular su clítoris, frotándolo circularmente hasta que su respiración se fue volviendo más y más pesada.

"Muy bien, buen chico," dijo con tono grave. "Sigue frotándote el sexo para mí. De ahora en adelante tendrás que pedirme permiso antes de acariciarte. ¿Lo entiendes, Kurt?

En algún recóndito lugar de su mente febril encontró las fuerzas necesarias para asentir.

"Este sexo ahora es mío," le recordó posesivamente. "y nadie lo tocará sin antes pedir permiso a su dueño."

Kurt jadeó y la pasión se arremolinó en su interior formando un nudo en su vientre. Continuó restregando los dedos sobre su sexo mojado, el clítoris hinchado le palpitaba clamando por la culminación.

Oyó entrar al ayudante personal de Blaine y, por un momento, acarició la idea de parar. Pero sabía que eso no le gustaría a su marido. Continuó masturbándose, más allá del límite en que podría importarle si alguien la miraba. Es más, saber que otro hombre lo estaba observando sin que él lo viese ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, hacía que se excitase aún más si cabe. Se acarició más fuerte y un quejido suave escapó de sus labios.

"Espléndido," murmuró Blaine con voz excitada. "Exquisito."

Se corrió con un gemido ruidoso, sintiendo como la sangre encendía su cara. Los pezones disparados hacia fuera, dilatados e hinchados. Su aliento entrecortado y jadeante.

"Eso será todo por ahora," oyó que Blaine murmuraba a Wes, su auxiliar. Abrió los ojos y observó cómo su marido aceptaba una copa de brandy. "No necesitaremos más de sus servicios hasta que el avión aterrice.

"Por supuesto, Sr. Anderson."

Wes se retiró con expresión impasible pero el bulto de sus pantalones contaba otra historia. Blaine entrecerró los ojos y lo miró, diciéndole sin palabras que no consentiría que mirase la ingle de su ayudante.

¿Entonces por qué permitió que su ayudante mirase como se masturbaba? se preguntó vacilante. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ya sabía la respuesta. Blaine probablemente había querido exhibir su posesión ante un varón inferior otra muestra de dominación sobre él. No sabía si sentirse insultado o adulado por el hecho de que él lo encontrase digno de exhibición.

"No vuelvas a mirar nunca el pene de otro hombre," dijo su marido con desaprobación. "No me gusta cómo me hace sentir."

El abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por el hecho de que él hubiese confesado tanto. Se despejó la garganta y desvió la mirada. "Lo siento," murmuró. "¿Ya puedo cerrar las piernas?"

"No." Se arrellanó en su asiento y acercó el brandy a los labios. "Estoy gozando de la vista," dijo descaradamente.

Kurt se ruborizó. "¿Por qué permitiste que Wes entrase aquí y me mirase si no querías que me fijase en su reacción?" Lo observó con atención. "¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionase?"

Él sonrió levemente. "¿Sinceramente?" El asintió con lentitud.

"La verdad es que no me di cuenta de que había entrado hasta que era demasiado tarde. Cuando se excitó... "Su voz se fue apagando y su mandíbula se endureció. "No me gustó. Y cuando notaste su erección, " murmuró, "me puse celoso. No provoques mis celos otra vez, por favor."

Kurt sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. ¿Por qué era tan sincero con él? Y sobre todo, se preguntaba, ¿por qué estaba celoso? Dadas las circunstancias, lo lógico sería pensar que Blaine habría gozado al avergonzarlo delante de cualquiera. Este hombre era un enigma que tardaría mucho tiempo en descifrar…

Blaine expulsó el aliento. Le había sorprendido que Blaine hubiese admitido una debilidad dos veces en cinco minutos. Nunca habría esperado que se mostrase vulnerable tan pronto, o nunca.

"Gracias por contestar a mi pregunta," susurró, desviando la mirada, confundida.

"De nada. Kurt se quedó allí sentado unos quince minutos, con el sexo desnudo y expuesto para su marido, sus pies colgando de cada uno de los reposabrazos del asiento. Su mirada café intensa no se apartaba de su carne. Simplemente estaba allí sentado, bebiendo su brandy, y memorizando cada uno de los rincones de su sexo.

De vez en cuando, Kurt dirigía su mirada azulada hacia su pene hinchado, que aún lo inquietaba más que su propio deseo. Asumió que él estaba disfrutando su excitación, sin ninguna prisa por llegar al orgasmo. Sin embargo, su necesidad asumió el control.  
"Chúpamela," ordenó con voz pastosa. "Arrodíllate a mis pies y chúpame el pene." Con los ojos como platos Kurt se mordió el labio y se quedó hay observándolo sin saber bien que hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero después de TBU siento un odio ciego por Blaine pero en fin hay que terminar lo iniciado y tengo muchísima tarea que no me deja hacer nada u_u

Cualquier error me disculpo

Feliz lectura :D

Kurt cerró las piernas y se puso de pie, después se arrodilló delante de él. Lo tomó en su boca sin ceremonias. El sonido de su respiración entrecortada le provocó un nudo de deseo en el vientre.

"Muy bien, Kurt," gruñó Blaine roncamente, y sus dedos se enroscaron en su pelo. **"**Tómate tu tiempo aprendiendo a conocerla. Chúpala como si fuese un caramelo."

El hizo lo que le mandaba. Kurt había hecho sexo oral antes, pero su intención siempre había sido excitar al hombre para la cópula. Esta era la primera vez que se demoraba, lamiendo su pene de arriba a abajo, familiarizándose con él desde la vena abultada hasta el minúsculo agujero en lo alto del capullo. Blaine acunó su cara entre las palmas todo el tiempo, observando simplemente como se familiarizaba con su pene. No intentó obligarlo a ir más rápido, sino que permitió que lo explorara a placer.

Kurt engulló su pene hasta la garganta y sus pezones se endurecieron con el sonido de su gruñido. Sus dedos se ocuparon de masajearle.

**"**Ahora voy a follarte la cara," masculló. "Ya no puedo más, bebe, se acabaron los jugueteos**."**

Blaine se levantó de su asiento, cuidando que sus labios no soltaran su pene en ningún momento. Lo agarró por la parte de atrás de la cabeza e introdujo la pene en su boca tan profundamente como pudo, gimiendo al sentir sus labios contra sus testículos.

**"**Eso es," dijo roncamente, y sus músculos se tensaron mientras zambullía el pene tieso en su boca, metiéndolo y sacándolo una y otra vez. **"**Engúllela toda."

Kurt gimió con la boca llena, notando como su polla se inflamaba más y más. Él comenzó a cabalgar dentro de su boca más y más rápido, apretando y contrayendo las nalgas mientras le follaba la cara.

"Cómeme todo mi pene" gruñó. Y bombeó adentro y afuera, más rápido y más duro, mientras el sonido de la saliva y los labios en contacto con su carne dura invadía la cabina.

"Demuéstrame cuánto disfrutas llenarte con mi pene" Kurt gruñó contra su virilidad y luego pasó a la acción. Le comió el pene más y más rápido, más profundo y más duro, meneando la cabeza adelante y atrás mientras lo absorbía hasta perder el sentido.

Sus músculos se tensaron y su respiración se hizo más trabajosa.

"Te voy a inundar con mi leche, bebe**,"** masculló fuera de control. Sus caderas rebotaron adelante y atrás, golpeándolo en cada embestida. "Trágatelo todo," dijo roncamente.

Él lo abarcó en toda su longitud, empujando glotonamente el glande hasta casi tocar el fondo de su garganta, profundamente, con movimientos expertos. Gimió contra su pene hinchado, gozando del poder que sintió cuando sus dedos se tensaron más en su pelo y él comenzó a gemir totalmente descontrolado.

"Bébetelo," gimió, mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía. "Trágatelo todo, hasta el fondo."

Blaine se corrió con un fuerte bramido, y este gruñido atronador retumbó por toda la cabina del aeroplano. Con movimientos regulares,  
Kurt mantuvo el ritmo con la cabeza, y sus labios extrajeron hasta la última gota de semen que pudieron obtener. Implacable en su succión, mantuvo el ritmo febril hasta que lo drenó del todo, hasta dejarlo completamente agotado y saciado.

Jadeando, él se derrumbó en su asiento porque ya no podía sostenerse más tiempo en pie.

"Chúpame los genitales," dijo roncamente, acunando su cara de nuevo, y empujándolo hacia su entrepierna. "Me relaja."

Kurt hizo lo que le ordenaba, aunque no surtió el efecto que él había pretendido. Unos minutos después, su pene volvía a estar tieso e hinchado, preparado de nuevo para que se la mamase. Le dio todo lo que quiso, ordeñándolo una vez más hasta que se derrumbó por completo y cayó dormido.

Permaneció arrodillado a sus pies mientras él dormía, besando suavemente sus testículos agotados. Intuyó que eso era lo que deseaba Blaine. También intuyó que, por alguna razón, él necesitaba tener esa intimidad con él, se diese cuenta o no.

Blaine durmió casi tranquilamente durante lo que quedaba de viaje hasta la isla privada. Despertaba de vez en cuando, como si temiese que lo hubiera abandonado, sin embargo lo agarraba con satisfacción por la nuca y se volvía a dormir tan pronto como sentía sus labios abrazando sus testículos, mimándolo.

Kurt se preguntó inútilmente por qué seguía arrodillada delante de él, con sus pelotas en la boca. Se consoló pensando que no tenía otra elección, pues no quería enfrentar la realidad: había deseado a Blaine Anderson tan desesperadamente como, por alguna extraña razón, él lo deseaba.

El oasis privado de Blaine era aún más hermoso de lo que Kurt se había imaginado. Exuberantes palmeras lo invadían todo, el sonido de pájaros exóticos y otros animales flotaba en el aire mientras los criados se afanaban en supervisar las tierras y los arrendatarios.

La hacienda Anderson era incluso más magnífica que Chez Ma Coeur, el gran oasis particular en las islas Virgin que había pertenecido a la familia Hummel durante casi un siglo. La mansión isleña de Blaine era colosal, de mármol rosado, un claro ejemplo de influencia española.

Kurt había imaginado que se sentiría terriblemente avergonzado al tener que exhibirse desnudo delante de tanta gente, sin embargo, a pesar de sus temores, lo estaba llevando bastante bien. Aunque aún estaba enfadado.  
Blaine le había prohibido ponerse la ropa cuando el avión aterrizó, así que había viajado desnudo todo el trayecto en limusina desde la pista de aterrizaje a la mansión. Sólo con pensar en cómo lo había ofendido, le rechinaban los dientes. Cuando había firmado en la línea de puntos, no tenía ni idea de que la humillación iba incluida en la venganza. Menos mal que el par de criados que la atendían no prestaba atención a su desnudez. Los habían instruido bien en ese aspecto. Y ahora, cinco horas más tarde, ya se había acostumbrado un poco a la falta de ropa. Y a sonrojarse. ¿Pero bañarlo? Las fosas nasales se le ensancharon. Comenzaba a sentirse como un esclavo.

"Enjabóname los testículos," le ordenó Blaine con arrogancia. Clavó los ojos en sus caderas . Rozó con la yema del pulgar y luego lo pellizcó con el índice. "Vas a estar chupándolos constantemente, así que será mejor que uses algo que no te importe saborear"

La cara de Kurt se volvió rojo escarlata. "Sí, señor," apretó los dientes mientras empapaba su escroto con aceite de coco y en seguida empezó a extenderlo frotando.  
Él no se había dado cuenta de su enfado o lo ignoraba a propósito, pensó sombríamente. ¡Maldito! ¿No saldría nada bueno de este hombre?

Blaine cerró los ojos y se recostó hacia atrás en la lujosa bañera, tan grande que parecía una piscina infantil. Apoyó la cabeza en una almohadilla de baño, y se relajó alzando los brazos sobre la cabeza. Metido en el agua hasta las rodillas, Kurt lo lavó de pies a cabeza, frotándole la piel con las manos. No le había permitido usar esponja, así que tenía que lavarlo de esta manera, deslizando las manos enjabonadas de arriba a abajo por su pecho, su torso, y sus piernas. Evitó cuidadosamente su pene, algunas cosas era mejor no molestarlas.  
Se mordió el labio mientras estudiaba su cuerpo. Si acaso, sólo había mejorado con los años. En el pasado su cuerpo había sido delgado y atlético, ahora en cambio se veía duro y muscular. En el pasado sus facciones habían poseído un encanto juvenil, ahora en cambio estaban claramente definidas, enriquecidas con la experiencia de la madurez. Desvió la mirada, angustiada por la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos. Él te odia, idiota. Intenta recordarlo...

"Quiero que lo toques," ordenó Blaine con voz ronca.

Kurt levantó la mirada. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, notando enseguida de que "lo" hablaba. Su mirada azulada descendió a lo largo de su cuerpo, centrándose en la gran erección que sobresalía del agua.

"Tócalo," murmuró, entreabriendo sus intensos ojos marrones para mirarlo.  
Con los párpados entrecerrados, el timbre de su voz revelaba su excitación. Sus tetillas, relajadas hasta el momento, se habían arrugado en tiesos botones. Kurt expulsó el aliento. Era el quien había provocado su excitación. Considerando las circunstancias de su matrimonio, resultaba difícil no reaccionar al hecho de que él, el corriente Kurt Hummel de siempre, había conseguido que el atractivo y poderoso Blaine Anderson se pusiera duro como una roca.

Su mano se movió lentamente, bajando poco a poco a lo largo de su cuerpo. Sintió como tensaba los músculos del vientre cuando sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo oscuro de su pubis, para luego ahuecar la parte inferior de sus testículos.

"El pene," dijo con voz pastosa. "Agárrame el p_e_ne."

Él le apretó los testículos y luego los soltó, haciéndolo gemir. Animado, ciñó con la mano su grueso pene, y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente. Podía oír como Blaine respiraba cada vez con más dificultad mientras su mano se movía arriba y abajo recorriendo todo su miembro.

"Más fuerte,"masculló."Más rápido."

Le meneó el pene muy rápido, apretándolo tan fuerte como podía. Cualquiera podría pensar que semejante apretón le dolería horriblemente, pero en absoluto, justo le había producido el efecto contrario. Segundos después gimió, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás apoyándose contra la almohadilla, su pecho latiendo desaforadamente.

"¿Te gusta así?" murmuró el sintiéndose audaz de repente. Se lo meneó más fuerte y más rápido. Su mano libre recorrió su pecho, apaciguándolo.

"Me encanta," dijo roncamente. Golpeó su mano débilmente. "Para, mi amor. Para antes de que me corra."  
Pero por alguna perversa razón, estaba disfrutando con el poder que ejercía sobre él. Así que no obedeció, y decidió sacudirle el pene más fuerte y más rápido.

"Oh Kurt," gimió, apretando la mandíbula. Sus dedos de los pies se arquearon mientras el continuaba meneándosela implacablemente.  
Él se dio por vencido, y reclinó la cabeza de nuevo contra la almohadilla de baño. Cerró los ojos y gozó del asalto sensual, gimiendo y gruñendo mientras Kurt lo masturbaba vigorosamente. Mantuvo el ritmo durante buenos minutos, mirándolo más fascinado de lo que le gustaría reconocer mientras él se aproximaba cada vez más al orgasmo.  
Y la tensión de sus músculos, indicaba que ese momento estaba al caer. Sus dientes apretados, subrayaban este hecho. Pero justo cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que iba a correrse, Blaine le agarró la mano para que parase.

"No quiero desaprovechar mi semen," dijo con voz entrecortada. "Quiero derramar hasta la más mínima gota dentro de tu cuerpo."

Y como ya era habitual, sus palabras lo excitaron aún más Kurt expulsó el aliento. Se puso de pie, sintiéndose torpe de repente.  
"S-Será mejor que te alcance una toalla," repuso desviando la mirada tímidamente pues no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la atracción innegable que sentía por su marido."Ehhh, vuelvo enseguida."

Se escabulló rápidamente de la bañera, mostrándole las nalgas desnudas y se dirigió al estante de las toallas. Se quedó parado ante el estante, aturdido, mientras sus pensamientos y emociones libraban una dura batalla  
Lo deseaba y no lo deseaba.  
Lo amaba y lo odiaba.  
No, pensó pestañeando. Eso no era exactamente correcto. No lo odiaba- era él quien la odiaba a el.  
Kurt jadeó cuando sintió unas manos húmedas y calientes que ceñían sus nalgas por detrás y las estrujaban. No lo había oído salir de la bañera.

"Siempre me ha gustado tu trasero," dijo Blaine con voz ronca, sorprendiéndolo mientras acercaba sus caderas hasta que el sintió su pene excitado empujando en la carne de su trasero.  
Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando empezó a introducir la punta en la hendidura de su ano.  
"N-no sabía que te habías fijado antes," exhaló.  
"Oh, me he fijado mucho," murmuró. Rotaron sus caderas, el pene excitado empujando de nuevo en la entrada de su trasero."Tienes un trasero maravilloso..."

Se le entrecortó la respiración. Se encontraba dividido entre el miedo a lo desconocido y la excitación de saber que a él le gustaba esa parte de su cuerpo. Con sus emociones en conflicto, no se resistió cuando él la empujó hacia abajo hasta que su cuerpo se dobló sobre el estante de las toallas.

"... tan redondeado y dulce. Y tan... virginal."**  
**El tragó con brusquedad. Eso sí que era cierto.

"Ningún hombre me ha tomado antes por ahí, " soltó sin aliento confirmando sus suposiciones.  
Estas palabras consiguieron que se excitase aún más. "Bien," murmuró, mientras una mano serpenteaba hacia adelante hasta encontrar su clítoris.

"No soporto la idea de que otro hombre te f_**o**_lle por ningún sitio." Restregó su clítoris circularmente, masajeándolo hasta que Kurt comenzó a jadear entre sus brazos. "Eres tan sexy," ronroneó en su oído, presionando más su erección contra su ano. "El hombre más atractivo que he visto nunca."

Sus ojos se abrieron con el elogio, y después se desorbitaron cuando sintió la firme presión producida por la punta de su pene deslizándose en su interior.

"Blaine..." dijo con voz asustada. Gimoteó cuando le frotó más rápido el clítoris con los dedos; su cabeza cayó sobre el estante de las toallas.  
"La he untado con aceite de coco,"dijo roncamente, su voz como un susurro**.**"Una vez que consigamos que entre la cabeza, todo irá bien, cariño."  
Le acarició el clítoris más fuerte, con lo que el cuerpo de Kurt comenzó a retorcerse involuntariamente contra el suyo mientras gemía. Su hendidura engulló completamente el glande de su marido y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados. Completamente rígido, sus músculos internos se tensaron al sentirlo dentro.  
Blaine frotó su clítoris sin piedad, hasta que Kurt no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir en voz alta mientras él la conducía inexorablemente al orgasmo.  
"BLAINE..." lloriqueó, y su cuerpo se retorció frenéticamente contra él. "Oh, Dios mío.**"**  
Kurt estalló en un orgasmo profundo y violento gritando enloquecido. Y mientras se convulsionaba, Blaine le hundió el pene en el trasero clavándoselo hasta la empuñadura.  
"Te lo he metido todo," anunció pastosamente, meciendo las caderas adelante y atrás. Clavó una mano en su cadera y con la otra continuó masajeándole el afeitado sexo empapado.  
Se hundió dentro y fuera de su trasero, y sus gemidos inundaron el cuarto de baño.  
"Oh, Cristo," masculló, su voz tan ronca como si lo estuviesen torturando a muerte. Su pene bombeó dentro y fuera de su carne flexible, aumentando la velocidad y llegando hasta el fondo ahora que su cuerpo se había ajustado a su tamaño. "Estás tan apretado, cariño. Dios mío, estás tan condenadamente apretado... "

Kurt empujó las caderas contra él, disfrutando de la manera en que lo estaba enculando ahora que ya podía abarcarlo por completo. Sus embestidas lo hicieron lloriquear, mientras su marido masajeaba su vagina y su pene empalaba su trasero.

"Me vengo," sollozó, y otro orgasmo inminente fue tan poderoso que lo condujo a la histeria. "Oh, Dios mío Blaine."

Se corrió violentamente alzando la voz, su cuerpo entero extremadamente sensibilizado cuando el orgasmo estalló en su vientre. Gritó por su intensidad y sonidos frenéticos burbujearon en su garganta mientras él continuaba montándolo por detrás.  
Él gimió agónicamente, masajeando su vagina empapado con movimientos rápidos, circulares, mientras le cojia el trasero más y más fuerte. Continuó bombeando otro minuto más inundando el cuarto de baño con sus gruñidos.

"Yo también me voy a correr," jadeó Blaine, incapaz de aguantar tanto como quisiera dentro de una vaina tan apretada. Sus caderas martillearon adelante y atrás, golpeando salvajemente su cuerpo contra el suyo.  
Kurt sintió como se le aceleraba la respiración y los jadeos caldeaban su oído."Oh, j_**o**_der Kurt"

Gritó su nombre mientras se corría, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció encima de él. Kurt continuó empujando las caderas contra él haciéndolo gemir, mientras su cavidad exprimía hasta la más pequeña gota de semen que pudo extraer de su cuerpo.

"Kurt" gruñó de nuevo, aunque más débil este vez. Sus dedos se clavaron en la carne de sus caderas mientras sus movimientos ondulantes comenzaban a disminuir. "Kurt," musitó. "Gracias."

Kurt cerró los ojos cuando cesaron las sacudidas, sintiéndose inseguro de qué debía decir o sentir.  
Blaine Anderson le ha dado por trasero, pensó, aturdido. No sabía si reír o llorar, o si dar gracias a Dios porque por fin el hombre que había deseado durante tantos años había hundido su pene dentro de su cuerpo.

"De nada," susurró, por alguna razón quería que la intimidad entre ellos se prolongase. Comprendió que en este momento disfrutaban de una tregua.  
Mientras estaban así acoplados, eran simplemente dos amantes descansando después del juego sexual. Ya no eran dos enemigos, cada uno tramando como vencer al otro.  
Blaine mantuvo una tranquilidad inusitada, como si reconociera también el sentimiento del momento. Sin decir nada salió con ternura de su cuerpo y lo llevó de nuevo a la bañera.  
Kurt se mordió el labio, rehuyendo su mirada mientras lo bañaba. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan dulce con él? se preguntó mientras sus manos le lavaban el pecho. Decidió no cuestionar sus motivaciones y simplemente gozar del momento.  
No obstante, reconoció que le gustaría que pudiera ser siempre así. Quisiera ser capaz de borrar el pasado, hacerlo desaparecer para siempre. ¿La traición de Burt planearía siempre sobre sus vidas?  
Suspiró al tiempo que reconocía con tristeza que eso era lo más probable.


	5. Recuerdos

Hola ya volví una disculpa por no actualizar rápido pero la vida universitaria es dura u_u gracias por sus comentario enserio significan mucho y si esta es una adaptación del libro Pecados Paternos de Jaid Black y bueno espero que les guste y de verdad hare todo lo que puede para actualizar lo antes posible

Bueno es todo y feliz lectura me disculpo por cualquier error C:

"No puedo creer que no permitas que me vista," siseó Kurt a su marido. Sonrió tímidamente al criado que le estaba sirviendo la cena, luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Blaine mientras el sirviente desaparecía tan discretamente como había llegado. El comedor en que se encontraban era enorme y espacioso, decorado en estilo español.

Los pensamientos de Kurt volvieron a centrarse en su desnudez. Éste era el tercer día que pasaba en la isla y todavía no se había podido ponerse ni una sola prenda de ropa. La buena disposición que había empezado a experimentar hacia su marido la noche de bodas se había disuelto, y la irritación había ocupado su lugar.

"De saber que iba a ser tratado de esta manera..."

"¿Qué habrías hecho?" murmuró Blaine, y sus ojos penetrantes se clavaron en los de Kurt.  
Sus aletas de la nariz se ensancharon. Se habría casado con él igual y los dos lo sabían. Era eso o observar impotente como ponía en la calle a su madre y a su hermano.

"Espero que estés disfrutando..."  
"Muchísimo."  
"...porque no va a durar siempre."

Él arqueó una ceja. "¿No piensas cumplir tu parte del acuerdo?" Él acercó su vaso de blanco a los labios. "Qué poca deportividad por tu parte, amor."  
"Encontraré la manera de recuperar la Corporación Hummel," masculló él. "Ya lo verás."

Silencio…

Kurt se preguntó inútilmente por qué había estado atacándolo todo el dia. Su desnudez no le había molestado tanto los dos primeros días de su luna de miel, ¿entonces por qué ahora?

Frunció el ceño. Se negaba a aceptar que quizás se sintiese rechazado porque, hasta el momento, él no hubiese intentado consumar el matrimonio. De hecho, no lo había tocado desde la noche en que tomó su virginidad anal. Ahora se sentía absurdo por haber albergado semejantes ideas románticas sobre él después de que eso hubiera pasado. Su orgullo, reconoció, se resentía al sentir su rechazo evidente.

Blaine posó el vaso de vino blanco y chasqueó las yemas de los dedos.

"No tienes ninguna posibilidad de recuperar la compañía y ambos lo sabemos. Ahora quiero ver como desaparece tu enfado y te comes el pescado."

Bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Querer es poder. Además soy alérgico al pescado."

Juraría que sus amenazas no lo habían preocupado ni lo más mínimo, sin embargo, curiosamente, el comentario sobre su alergia sí que pareció molestarle.

"lo siento amor no lo sabía te pediré otra cosa"

Kurt movió rápidamente una mano para posarla sobre la de Blaine  
"Por favor, no toques el timbre," dijo tímidamente. "Casi prefiero comer el pescado antes de que alguien más me vea desnudo."  
Le pareció que su mirada se suavizaba, pero no podía estar seguro. "¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso?" preguntó suavemente, poniéndose en guardia.

Kurt parpadeó arrugando la frente. "¿Algo que ver con qué?"  
"Con que me despidiesen hace años." Su mandíbula se endureció. "Con robar mis ideas y fingir ante la junta que eran de Burt."  
Suspiró. "Blaine... me siento fatal por lo que hizo mi padre, pero..."  
"Nada más responde a mi pregunta," murmuró. "Con un sí o un no será suficiente."  
Lo miró directamente a los ojos. "No," dijo firmemente. "No me enteré de que te habían despedido hasta una semana después de que sucediera. Pasaron otros dos meses antes de que descubriese lo que te había hecho."  
Su espalda se enderezó. "Puede que no me creas, porque está claro que soy un Hummel

Silencio.

Blaine cogió el vaso de vino y bebió. "Si te sentías tan mal," preguntó, con una voz que pretendía sonar indiferente, "¿entonces por qué no me ayudaste?"

Agitó una mano. "Burt habría hecho cualquier cosa que tú le pidieras y todo el mundo lo sabía."

"Eso no es verdad," susurró. Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada. Le había suplicado a su padre que le devolviese el empleo a Blaine hasta quedarse afónico... pero fue inútil.

"No sé de donde sacaste esa información, pero es falsa. Burt sólo confiaba en las personas que podía controlar. Y yo no estaba entre ellas. Y tampoco tú."

"Touché."

"Me dejó todo en su testamento, es verdad, pero puedo asegurarte que no fue por amor." A sus ojos supongo que fue el menor de tres males"

Se encogió de hombros, aunque el gesto distaba de parecer despreocupado. Siempre deseó que Burt lo amara. Aún le dolía que nunca lo hubiera hecho. Puede ser que hubiese sido un hombre deshonesto, pero seguía siendo su padre. "Algo así," susurró. "Puedes ponerte la ropa cuando los criados estén alrededor, pero cuando estemos sólo los dos quiero verte siempre desnudo."  
Kurt alzó la mirada, los ojos como platos. No contaba con esa concesión. "¿Entonces me crees?" preguntó en voz baja.

Él suspiró. "Puede ser que parezca un maldito idiota, pero sí, te creo."

"¿Entonces no vas a seguir castigándome por más tiempo?"

Frunció la frente. "¿Castigarte?"

Kurt agitó una mano. "Obligándome a pasearme desnudo delante de todo el mundo."

Lo miró socarronamente. "No fue nunca un castigo."

El bufó al oír eso. ¿"Entonces por qué lo has hecho? ¿Para hacerme mejor persona?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

Blaine encogió los hombros. "Prefiero verte desnudo"

Sus ojos se endurecieron. "Y no ha sido todo el mundo. Han sido tres personas. Tres personas en las que confío totalmente. Hay una diferencia."

Dos eran hetero, agregó mentalmente. Creía que Wes también lo era... hasta que el muy bastardo había tenido una erección mirando como Kurt se masturbaba. A la mierda su teoría. Y a la mierda Wes como se le ocurriese acercarse a Kurt de nuevo. Kurt movió la cabeza y suspiró, decidiendo que no era probable que solucionase el misterio de Blaine Anderson esta noche. Y, francamente, estaba demasiado cansado para intentarlo.  
Kurt rechazó su explicación con un gesto de la mano y se apretó las sienes.

"Bien. ¿Entonces me puedo vestir ya?"  
"No."  
Le lanzó una mirada exasperada. "Pero si acabas de decir..."  
"He dicho que cuando estemos solos tú estarás siempre desnudo." Miró alrededor del comedor. "De hecho, estamos solos."  
Apretó los dientes con fuerza. "Eso es un tecnicismo. Podría entrar un criado en cualquier momento."  
"No sin mi permiso. Saben bien lo que hacen."  
"¿Y si se declara un fuego en la cocina y vienen todos aquí corriendo?" Él puso los ojos en blanco.  
"¿O si, no sé, un huracán va a pasar por la isla y entran corriendo para advertirte? ¿O si...?"  
" Creo que te estás olvidando de las cláusulas 52 y 53 de nuestro acuerdo prematrimonial, " interrumpió

Kurt entornó los ojos. "¿Cuáles son las cláusulas 52 y 53? Había tantas malditas cláusulas que es imposible acordarse de todas!"  
"Puedo hacerte una fotocopia si quieres."  
"¡... Arrg!"  
"La cláusula 52," continuó sin inmutarse, "declara que mi esposo hará siempre lo que le diga sin oponerse. La cláusula 53 indica que mi esposo permanecerá siempre dulce, bien dispuesto y preparado para mí." Sus cejas se levantaron.  
"Has roto dos cláusulas en dos minutos. No es un buen comienzo, querido. Y en nuestra luna de miel aún menos. Tsk. Tsk."  
Se le ensancharon las fosas nasales. "¡Ese acuerdo prematrimonial es ridículo y ambos lo sabemos!"  
Él se levantó de la silla y arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa. "Para ti, quizás, pero no para mí."

Kurt se apretó las sienes, el ánimo de lucha se había apagado. "¿A dónde vas?" preguntó débilmente. Sus labios se apretaron juntos. "¡Y no quiero volver a oír que hacerte una pregunta rompe una de tus estúpidas cláusulas!"  
"Voy a traerte algo de comer," dijo con paciencia exagerada. "No puedes comer pescado ni quieres que Marcel entre aquí, así que tendré que traerte la cena yo mismo."

"Oh." Contra eso no podía replicar nada malicioso.

Fiel a su palabra, le trajo una fuente llena de fruta, verdura, quesos y un buen trozo de tarta de chocolate .Era imposible que Kurt solo pudiese comerse todo eso  
Pasaron el resto de la comida en silencio, ensimismado cada uno en sus pensamientos. Cuando acabaron, Blaine lo escoltó a su dormitorio en el tercer piso usando una entrada trasera para que nadie lo viese desnudo. Después de cerrar la puerta a su espalda lo estrechó entre sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente. Sus manos acariciaron sus caderas, su trasero, su sexo, todo su cuerpo, y sus labios le devoraron la boca. Cuando levantó la cabeza y se apartó, el jadeaba sin aliento.

"Hasta mañana," murmuró, posando posesivamente la mano en su cadera. Rozó uno de sus pezones con la yema de los dedos. "Te estoy dando un poco más de tiempo para que te acostumbres a la idea de ser mío, así que te sugiero que lo uses sabiamente." Sus ojos descendieron desde su cara hasta su vagina afeitada y retrocedieron de nuevo. "No soy un hombre demasiado paciente."

Kurt asintió, tímidamente, mientras una especie de depravada desilusión la invadía. Miró como Blaine atravesaba la puerta doble del dormitorio; una parte de el se alegraba de que se fuese pero otra parte deseaba que volviera.  
Se hundió en la lujosa cama y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Deslizándose entre las sábanas, alcanzó la lámpara de la cabecera y la apagó, luego se acurrucó sintiéndose solo en el inmenso lecho.  
¿Por qué se había casado Blaine con él? se preguntó por enésima vez. ¿Qué quería de el? Siempre estaba hablando de posesión y de estrictas cláusulas matrimoniales, pero hasta el momento había sido delicado, incluso comprensivo. Era como si quisiera realmente que Kurt se acostumbrase a él.

Kurt se dió la vuelta y se apoyó en un costado, diciéndose que sería mejor que durmiese un poco e intentara olvidarse de su enigmático marido. El amanecer llegaría enseguida. Y traería respuestas prometedoras.  
Blaine siempre había sabido que, con el tiempo,Kurt acabaría viendo las cosas a su manera. Y había tenido razón. EL hijo de Burt Hummel era todo lo que el viejo bastardo había pregonado que sería e incluso más. Durante todos estos años había sido la roca que había mantenido unida a la familia del corrupto patriarca. Era el cerebro de la compañía y había conseguido desviar tres de las anteriores tentativas de Blaine de asumir el control de la Corporación Hummel

Pero al final, su victoria había sido inevitable.  
Blaine se había mostrado paciente en todas las anteriores ocasiones en que Kurt había conseguido frustrarlo. Él sabía que Burt había malgastado los activos de la compañía antes de su muerte, y eso significaba que no era mucho lo que la pequeño Kurt podría hacer para salvarla.  
Una vez más había tenido razón. Por fin -por fin- los pecados de Burt Hummel habían completado el círculo. Y Blaine Anderson recibiría la herencia que los labios mentirosos de Burt le habían prometido tiempo atrás.

Conseguiría a el hermoso y práctico Kurt Hummel conseguiría al hombre con el que había sido torturado y acicateado todos los años que había trabajado para Burt. Conseguiría al hombre que había colocado en un pedestal, el hombre que había parecido inalcanzable para el,de baja clase social.  
"Es una auténtica joya," presumía Burt mientras los dos hombres miraban como Kurt trabajaba en su escritorio. El no sabía que lo miraban. "Oh, si, ya sé que no es muy masculino, pero es más inteligente que un rayo y leal hasta la médula."  
Blaine frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía decir eso. Personalmente, Blaine prefería lo delicado y hermoso a lo masculino y tosco "Estoy de acuerdo," murmuró Blaine, "en que es una joya."  
Burt sonrió. "Me agrada que pienses así, porque pienso dártelo, hijo."  
Sus cejas se levantaron. "¿Dármelo?"  
Burt resopló ante su confusión. "Sé que no es políticamente correcto hablar así de un hijo, pero créeme, los matrimonios de los ricos y los poderosos siempre son concertados. Un hombre de mi posición no puede permitirse que su unico heredero se vaya con cualquiera."  
"¿Heredero único? ¿No herederá su hijo?"  
"Ni un centavo."  
Recordando el pasado, Blaine se decía que debería haberse percatado de la primera pista de la verdadera personalidad de Burt. Que un hombre pudiese desheredar a su propio hijo sin ningún remordimiento estaba más allá de su capacidad de comprensión. Pero él lo admiraba, incluso había evitado pensar en que sus infidelidades eran una muestra de debilidad. Todo porque Burt Hummel había conseguido hacer creer a Blaine que estaba destinado a ser alguien.  
Burt lo había convencido de que su origen humilde no importaba. Y estaba en lo cierto. Blaine Anderson tenía el valor y el empuje necesarios para llegar a la cima.  
Su pene se irguió cuando vió trabajando a Kurt. El inalcanzable hijo de Burt Hummel le había sido ofrecido en bandeja de plata. Al hijo de un ama de casa y de un portero con salario mínimo, parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
Se la veía tan dulce e inocente allí sentado, con sus ojos azules en esa carita de ángel. Parecía un cordero que no sabe que está a punto de ser comido por un león. Pero ahora sólo tenía dieciocho años, se recordó, y estaba trabajando en Corporación Hummel a media jornada mientras acababa sus estudios universitarios Burt le daría unos años más para madurar y entonces le entregaría su mano en matrimonio a Blaine.  
"Me sentiría muy honrado de aceptar su mano," decía Blaine en voz baja, mirándolo hipnotizado. "Muy honrado..."  
Blaine lo había idealizado todos estos años. Lo colocó en un pedestal que ningún otro hombre podría alcanzar, por eso sus relaciones terminaron invariablemente cuando los hombres de su vida palidecían en comparación con él.  
Dos años más tarde cuando Burt lo había puesto de patitas en la calle, no era la pérdida de su trabajo lo que había lamentado. Ni tampoco el robo de su proyecto, un proyecto que había supuesto millones para la Corporación Hummel No. Fue la pérdida de Kurt lo que lo había convertido en alguien más despiadado y peligroso de lo que había sido jamás. Se lo habían colocado delante como un espejismo en el desierto, y luego se lo habían arrebatado sin remordimientos.  
Los pecados de Burt Hummel habían completado el círculo...  
Blaine arrojó la corbata en el vestidor, preparándose para acostarse esta noche y solamente esta noche sin su espejismo en el desierto. Sabía que su esposo pensaba que era indigno de el. También sabía que esto le tenía sin cuidado. Su pene se endureció cuando finalmente lo envolvió la realidad de la situación: Había ganado. Había asumido el control de la Corporacion Hummel y Kurt no había tenido otra opción que aceptarlo como marido. Eso o su familia lo perderían todo. En realidad, él no tenía intención de apoderarse de nada que perteneciese a su familia, pero un hombre de negocios astuto sabía jugar sus cartas. Y Blaine era el más astuto.  
Y ahora Kurt Hummel era suyo. Suya para tomarlo, suya para embarazarlo o cuando se enteró de la extraña condición de Kurt se volvió loco, suyo para... poseerlo.  
Blaine no tenía ninguna intención de conformarse con una relación fría y cortés con su esposo como sucedía en muchos matrimonios de la alta sociedad. Cuando le había dicho que sería su dueño, quería decir justo eso. Con todas las palabras.


	6. Chapter 6

"Enséñame tu vagina." Su expresión se endureció. "Cuando estamos sentados los dos juntos y a solas, quiero que tengas siempre las piernas separadas y abiertas de par en par. No debería tener que pedir que me enseñes algo que es sólo mío."  
Con la caída de la tarde el aire se enfrió, erizándole la piel. Sus pezones se endurecieron cuando la fresca brisa los golpeó, tensándolos en apretados y sensibles botones.  
"Por favor, ¿me puedo vestir?" Suplicó Kurt. Reclinado en la tumbona miró distraídamente la margarita que tenía delante y que ni siquiera había probado, sus ojos vagaron luego hacia la piscina diseñada a imagen de las lagunas de la isla. Estaba rodeada por una selva ficticia densamente poblada por palmeras y exóticos helechos. "Empieza a hacer frío."  
"No," dijo únicamente, mientras apartaba un momento la mirada de la hoja de cálculo que había estado leyendo en el ordenador. Sus ojos se endurecieron.  
"Creo que te dije que separases las piernas. Cuando levanto la vista del trabajo quiero ver tu espléndida vagina expuesta para mí." Volvió a bajar los ojos estudiando atentamente el balance administrativo que tenía delante.  
Sus fosas nasales se abrieron pero separó las piernas.

"¿Está mejor así?" preguntó con voz helada.  
Blaine volvió a alzar los ojos. No prestó atención a la mirada indignada que le lanzó.  
"Infinitamente," murmuró.  
Kurt suspiró, cediendo. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo pensaba mantenerlo desnudo y con las piernas abiertas, aunque esperaba que la novedad pasase pronto. Además, necesitaba alejarse de él. Porque si no... ¿cómo podría tramar algo para recobrar el imperio familiar? Aunque, por otra parte, pensó con tristeza, seguro que él ya se había dado cuenta de eso.  
Bastardo.  
La furia de Kurt duró unos diez minutos más hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Mil preguntas y preocupaciones bullían en su mente pero finalmente sus párpados, cada vez más y más pesados, acabaron por cerrarse.  
¿Qué deseaba Blaine de el? ¿Por qué insistía en mantenerlo así desnudo y pasmado? ¿Se trataba solamente de venganza, o quizás muy en el fondo lo quería de verdad pero se negaba a admitirlo?  
Se quedó dormido en la tumbona, mientras la fresca brisa tropical acariciaba su sexo abierto y endurecía sus pezones. Su último pensamiento coherente fue que realmente no importaban cuáles fuesen las motivaciones de Blaine. Era evidente que él había hecho exactamente lo que dijo que haría y ahora él le pertenecía por completo.

Es tan guapo," exhaló Kurt, y apretó contra su pecho un plato de plástico con un pedazo enorme de tarta de chocolate cubierto de espeso glaseado. Se mordió el labio cuando observó a Blaine anotar un último punto de voleibol, consiguiendo así la victoria para su equipo en el picnic de la Corporación. "Tan guapo," susurró.  
Se escuchó la ovación del público mientras Kurt estudiaba soñadoramente las facciones de Blaine. Su cuerpo musculoso y atlético. Su cara cincelada y su magnífico pelo oscuro. Su...  
Se ruborizó. Sólo tenía dieciséis años, así que probablemente no debía mirarlo justo ahí abajo.  
"¡Lo has hecho!" gorjeó una voz masculina y un rubio espléndido se arrojó en los brazos de Blaine. "Eres mi héroe," dijo guturalmente. Su cuerpo se restregó contra el de Blaine, excitándolo, y luego lo besó.  
Kurt cerró los ojos y sintió que se le partía el corazón. No quería ver cómo Blaine besaba a otro hombre. No era tan estúpido como para pensar que en privado él no hacía esas cosas y otras peores con el rubio, pero si no lo veía, por lo menos podría fingir...

Kurt frunció el ceño entre sueños. Puedo fingir que es mío... sólo mío. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, los recuerdos dolorosos resultaban demasiado reales, incluso en sueños.

"Salgamos de aquí," murmuró Blaine a su acompañante. No sabía que Kurt se ocultaba entre las sombras, escuchando furtivamente. "Me muero por cojerte."  
Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron. Su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente. No le hagas el amor aquí, pensó. Por favor, Blaine  
"Creía que nunca me lo pedirías," ronroneó el rubio. "He estado caliente por ti toda la tarde."  
Él sonrió. "Entonces vamos."  
Kurt escuchó como se alejaban, y no salió de las sombras hasta asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa. Inclinó la cabeza y un dolor profundo lo atravesó, clavándosele en el estómago.  
Respiró profundamente mientras estudiaba el plato de plástico que tenía en la mano. La tarta de chocolate era su favorita.  
Suspirando, Kurt tiró el plato en el primer cubo de basura que encontró y luego se dirigió a la salida. No quería estar allí. No le apetecía comer, ni jugar, ni escuchar a un montón de gente aburrida intentar mantener una supuesta conversación ingeniosa. Sólo quería irse a casa.  
Mantuvo la cabeza alta y se encaminó a la puerta, una limusina la aguardaba.

Blaine y su acompañante estaban esperando que les trajesen el coche, pero Kurt pasó delante de ellos sin prestarles atención. Podía sentir los ojos de Blaine mirándolo, pero fingió no percatarse de su presencia. Por fin, el chófer de su padre le abrió la puerta de la limusina y el se coló dentro.  
Sólo cuando estuvo a salvo en su casa, después de encerrarse a solas en su habitación, lejos del mundo y de ojos curiosos, sólo entonces se permitió liberar sus sentimientos. Gateó entre las sábanas de satén de su lujosa cama y cerró los ojos, llorando silenciosamente mientras se adentraba en el sueño...

Kurt despertó bruscamente, la tristeza se mezclaba con una urgente sensación de excitación que lo dominaba. Todavía inmersa en los entresijos del sueño, su mente era apenas consciente de que había estado soñando. Jadeó como un chico de dieciséis años conmocionado cuando abrió los ojos y vio la cabeza de Blaine enterrada entre sus muslos.  
" Blaine," resolló y su espalda se arqueó en la tumbona. "¿Qué estás..?-oh, Dios."  
Boquéo de nuevo, y su mente tomó consciencia de donde se encontraba y de qué estaba sucediendo. Allí estaba el, extendido en la tumbona, desnudo, con los pezones tiesos y la vagina expuesta, mientras su marido le lamía la vagina y lo sorbeteaba febrilmente, hundiendo la nariz en su clítoris como un perro que hubiese encontrado un hueso enterrado.

" Blaine," dijo sin aliento. Enredó los dedos en su pelo y le empujó la cabeza acercándola más a su carne palpitante. "Sí," siseó. Perdido en las sensaciones, perdido en las emociones, mientras el ingenuo muchacho de dieciséis años gritaba mentalmente como el hombre maduro que era.  
La boca de Blaine se apoderó de su clítoris y comenzó a chupetearlo sin piedad. Los sonidos succionantes de su boca sobre su carne rompieron el silencio de la noche. El gimió, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y sus pezones erguidos apuñalaron el aire frío del anochecer. Ya no tenía que librar ninguna batalla.  
"Más fuerte," suplicó, "cómemelo más fuerte."  
Él aceptó encantado, un gruñido sordo salió del fondo de su garganta mientras enterraba la cara entre sus piernas tan profundo como era humanamente posible. Le chupó el clítoris más fuerte, hundiendo los dedos en la carne de sus muslos, agarrando su cuerpo con firmeza hasta que comenzó a convulsionarse.  
Kurt se corrió con un gemido ruidoso y todo su cuerpo se sacudió mientras el orgasmo desgarraba sus entrañas. La sangre se le subió a la cara, incendiándosela, "Oh sí," gimió, meneando la cabeza adelante y atrás. " Oh, Dios mío."  
Su clítoris se sensibilizó extraordinariamente; él continuó sorbiéndolo haciéndolo gritar. "¡No- Blaine-por favor...!"  
Él no hizo caso de su súplica y chupó aún más fuerte. Kurt emitió un grito perdida en un mar de placer y dolor. Sus caderas corcovearon debajo de él, con la intención de obrigarlo a soltarlo. Pero en cambio, los dedos de Blaine se hundieron más profundamente en sus muslos, negándose a abandonar su vagina.  
Un perro con un hueso, pensó histéricamente, mientras su cabeza continuaba agitándose de un lado a otro. Él parecía exactamente un perro con un hueso...  
"Oh. Dios. Dios"  
Kurt chilló, su espalda se arqueó y sus piernas se enlazaron por instinto en torno al cuello de Blaine y entonces, un orgasmo aún más fuerte que el anterior estalló en su interior. Gimió cuando el clímax arrasó su cuerpo, sus piernas temblando como hojas en una tormenta. "Sí," lloriqueó, sus pezones estaban tan duros que le dolían. "Sí."

Kurt desenroscó con cuidado sus piernas de alrededor de su cuello y las colocó de nuevo abiertas sobre los brazos mullidos de la lujosa tumbona. Su cara emergió de entre sus muslos, la mirada intensa, mientras observaba como el cuerpo jadeante de Kurt se derrumbaba en el colmo del placer.  
Cuando se acabó, cuando se sentía calmado y narcotizado por el clímax, miró hacia arriba, buscando la mirada de Blaine

Kurt  
aspiró profundamente, al notar como sus ojos lo devoraban desviándose desde su vagina rasurada y expuesta a su cara. Permaneció allí plantado un momento y después comenzó a quitarse el traje.  
"Tu vagina es deliciosa," murmuró, "tan apetitosa como siempre me imaginé que sería."  
El abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Tan apetitosa como siempre imaginó que sería? Eso casi sonaba como si hubiese fantaseado con el alguna vez.  
"Pero ahora ha llegado el momento de adentrarnos en la siguiente fase," gruñó mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones. "La fase en la que te penetro de la mañana a la noche, inundando tu vagina con mi esperma." Arqueó una ceja arrogantemente al tiempo que se bajaba los boxers. "La fase en la que dejo embarazado a mi esposo de mi primer heredero."  
Su primer heredero. Kurt se humedeció los labios. ¿Entonces habría más bebés? ¿Acaso no se conformaría con uno si su única intención fuese la venganza? ¿Y yendo aún más lejos, lo dejaría embarazado si su única motivación fuese vengarse de su padre? De ninguna manera podría imaginarse a Blaine haciéndole eso a un niño, así que tuvo que admitir que todavía no lo comprendía lo bastante bien para juzgar.  
"Mantén las piernas abiertas de par en par," ordenó Blaine y se arrodilló colocándose entre ellas. "Si fuera posible, me gustaría tenerlas así separadas día y noche, con tu vagina siempre visible y preparada para que la penetre."  
Kurt expulsó el aliento, su excitación crecía a pasos agigantados. Algunos hombres encontrarían repugnantes sus palabras guturales, pero ése no era su caso. Blaine era la personificación de la masculinidad con sus modales arrogantes y poco cultivados. Era brusco y tormentoso-justo las cualidades que más la habían atraído tantos años atrás. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil separar el pasado del presente,.  
Blaine pasó una mano posesiva sobre su vagina afeitada. "Nunca he visto algo más perfecto," anunció de forma algo ausente. Algo sólo, porque no había nada ausente en Blaine. "Debería estar en una revista." Alzó otra vez la ceja de siempre. "A no ser porque yo no comparto."  
Kurt recobró el aliento por un momento. ¿Por qué le hablaba de esta manera? ¿Por qué elogiaba su cuerpo? ¿Y por qué insistía en revelar sus propias vulnerabilidades?  
Blaine abarcó su erección y la dirigió hacia su hendidura. "He esperado mucho, mucho tiempo para cojerte, Kurt Hummel ," murmuró mientras cubría su cuerpo con el suyo. Sus ojos azules se abrieron un poco con la revelación. "Demasiado tiempo, maldición."


	7. Chapter 7

Hola perdón por este capítulo megacorto pero ya casi termino mis finales y me dedicare de lleno a esta historia…gracias por su reviews enserio me motivan para continuar con esta historia y espero que les guste :D

Su mandíbula estaba apretada, sus dientes cerrados con fuerza. Se zambulló en su vagina con un gemido, clavándole el pene hasta el fondo. Kurt jadeó con la penetración, capaz de sentir su órgano latiendo en su interior. Comenzó a agitarse lentamente adentro y afuera, y el sonido de su vagina envolviendo su pene actuó como afrodisiaco.  
"De tu vagina al cielo," dijo roncamente, los párpados pesados, y continúo entrando y saliendo suavemente de él. "No quería penetrarte hasta llegar al dormitorio, pero no podía esperar más."  
Kurt se mojó los labios, esa confesión le había dado el valor que necesitaba. "Entonces cojeme," susurró, sintiéndose alentado. "He fantaseado contigo desde que era un adolecente . Conviértelo en realidad."

Blaine abrió los ojos de par en par. Su cuerpo inmóvil, los músculos tensos. " Kurt..."  
"Es verdad," dijo, ruborizándose. Apartó la mirada. "Por favor no hagas que me arrepienta de haberlo confesado," susurró.  
Él permaneció inmóvil un momento más, como si estuviese dándole vueltas a algo en la cabeza. Le habría gustado mirarlo para ver su reacción, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado.

Un poco después ya volvía a estar jadeando mientras él lo destrozaba por dentro, y un poco después gemía mientras él cubría su cuerpo y bombeaba dentro y fuera de su vagina con embates rápidos y violentos.  
"¿Es lo bastante real para ti, Kurt ?," masculló con la mandíbula apretada. Luego rotó las caderas y golpeó en su interior más rápido y más duro.  
"Sí," gimió, ofreciéndole su pecho mientras arqueaba la espalda. "Sí."  
Kurt jadeó y un gemido se escapó de sus labios. Se estiró hacia abajo y le agarró las nalgas, sus dedos se hundieron en los duros montículos. "¡Qué bueno!," murmuró con los ojos cerrados mientras una brisa tropical refrescaba sus cuerpos ardiertes. "Sí, así, así".  
"Sí, así, así, sólo mío," dijo posesivamente Blaine levantando la cara de cuello. Liberó sus caderas y pasó sus manos por un mechón de pelo Castaño claro alrededor de una mano. Apretando los dientes, giró suavemente las caderas y, de repente, clavó otra vez su pene dentro de el, sus caderas martilleando adelante y atrás mientras entraba y salía de su vagina.  
" Oh, Dios," gimoteó Kurt. Su cabeza comenzó a retorcerse frenéticamente mientras el sonido de su vagina envolviendo su pene llegaba a sus oídos. "Más duro," pidió. " más duro."  
Soltándole el pelo y sin dejar de penetrarlo, se apoyó en las rodillas y le levantó las piernas sobre los hombros, empalándolo otra vez sin perder un sólo golpe. Blaine lo montó más y más fuerte, su cuerpo estaba en plena forma y podía soportar el ritmo violento.  
Kurt jadeó, podía sentir cada pulgada de su inmenso pene enterrado profundamente en su interior. Abrió los ojos para observar cómo lo penetraba, para mirar como su enorme pene desaparecía dentro de su vagina con un sonido de succión. Más y más. Una y otra vez. Lo penetro más fuerte y más rápido y...  
"Oh Dios mío." Kurt chilló fuera de sí, cerró los ojos y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la tumbona. Sus pezones se dispararon hacia afuera y sus piernas se estremecieron encima de sus hombros mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba con el orgasmo. "Sí –oh, Dios, Blaine."  
Blaine gruñó y continuó penetrándolo. Escuchar como Kurt se corría con su nombre en los labios lo convirtió en un salvaje. Sus dedos se hundieron en la carne de sus muslos mientras golpeaba su vagina sin piedad, jodiéndolo como un ariete. "Eres mío," masculló con los músculos marcados, mientras se enterraba una y otra vez en su vagina, una y otra vez. "Mío."  
Se derrumbó encima de el, cubriendo su cuerpo por completo y las piernas de Kurt se envolvieron instintivamente alrededor de sus caderas. Lo montó implacablemente con su pene, al tiempo que sus manos le estrujaban su cadera posesivamente.  
Su cara parecía dolorida, como si supiera que estaba a punto de correrse y desease que esto no sucediera- como si quisiese que este momento durara para siempre.  
Blaine enterró su pene hasta el fondo, penetrandolo con embestidas duras y profundas. Los ojos cerrados, los músculos tensos, se hundió en su vagina una, dos, tres veces más. " Kurt." Se corrió con un bramido ruidoso, la mandíbula apretada, mientras chorros de semen inundaban profundamente las entrañas de Kurt, y su cuerpo tieso se estremecía contra el suyo.  
Su matrimonio había sido consumado por completo. Durante un buen rato, ninguno de los dos movió ni un músculo ni dijo una palabra. Se quedaron allí, saciados y agotados, durante lo que les parecieron horas.  
Kurt siguió aferrado al cuerpo de Blaine, ciñéndole la cintura con los brazos. Él también lo tenía abrazado, se fijó, y no parecía tener ninguna intención de soltarlo.  
Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos vagaron distraídamente; **observó** la silueta de una palmera meciéndose bajo la brisa nocturna, la luna creciente proporcionaba un atmósfera mística al que podría ser un momento crucial en sus vidas.  
Cerró los ojos y abrazó con fuerza a su marido. Se preguntó qué sería de ellos después de esta noche. ¿Podría Blaine olvidar alguna vez lo que le había hecho Burt? ¿Y si no podía, conseguiría verlo alguna vez como una persona a parte del hombre que lo había sacrificado en el pasado?  
Kurt suspiró mientras sus manos acariciaban distraídamente la espalda de Blaine. Esperaba que todo saliese bien y que su marido consiguiese apreciarlo por si mismo y no como una prolongación de Burt. Si no, pensó tristemente, no tendrían ninguna esperanza de felicidad.  
Y los pecados de su padre habrían destruido con eficacia dos vidas más.


	8. Chapter 8

Dos semanas más tarde.

Kurt se sentó sobre el pene de su marido, hundiéndose en el con un suave empujón. Suspiró, gozando al sentir cómo su virilidad lo llenaba por completo.  
"Kurt...," dijo Blaine atontado por el sueño. Era medianoche. Y la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa en el sexo. "¿Que estás haciendo? Oh, cariño, sí, me encanta."  
Kurt sonrió con dulzura mientras montaba suavemente su miembro rígido. Bajó las manos para acariciarle el pecho, y sus dedos se deslizaron sobre sus pezones mientras le hacía el amor.  
Blaine respiró agitadamente y apretó los dientes con fuerza. "Oh Kurt-joder, adoro tu vagina."  
Y el adoraba su pene-y también a él.  
Esta revelación lo había despertado en medio de un sueño apacible. Lo amaba. Siempre lo había amado. No importaba lo que hubiese sucedido en el pasado. Ya encontraría alguna manera de que las cosas saliesen bien  
Durante las dos últimas semana, Blaine había llegado a importarle más de lo que nunca se habría imaginado. Y si no se equivocaba en sus conjeturas, estaba casi seguro de que él también era una figura importante en su vida.  
En claro contraste con los primeros días de su vida de casados, las dos últimas semanas habían sido maravillosas. Su marido le había revelado su lado apacible y amable, una faceta de sí mismo que al parecer sólo reservaba para él.  
Kurt se fijó en cómo se relacionaba con los demás. Era autocrático, dominante, evasivo al compromiso-pero, por alguna razón, con él era diferente. Durante las últimas dos semanas no podría recordar una sola decisión personal que hubiese tomado sin consultarlo primero. Desde lo que tomarían para desayunar, hasta en qué acciones pensaba Kurt que debía invertir su dinero. Valoraba su opinión.  
Con otros sería un poco brusco, pero en todo lo que se refería a él era apacible y le hablaba con delicadeza. No parecían interesarle los sentimientos de mucha gente, pero en cambio, los de Kurt parecían importarle más que los propios.  
A el esto le encantaba-incluso lo necesitaba. Lo hacía sentirse especial. Deseado.  
Lo hacía sentirse amado.  
"Te he echado de menos," susurró, lanzando sobre su hombro un tirabuzón de sus cabellos negros. Kurt le sonrió mirando hacia abajo mientras continuaba cabalgando suavemente sobre su pene. "No quería esperar hasta mañana."  
La mirada de Blaine se cruzó con la suya. No sonrió, pero el notó como sus ojos se suavizaban. "Nunca te disculpes," murmuró, y sus manos alcanzaron sus caderas. "Yo también te he echado de menos, cariño."  
Sus miradas continuaron entrelazadas mientras hacían el amor. Él casi parecía vulnerable a Kurt, si algo así era posible en alguien como Blaine. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado romántico, quizás lo que veía en esos turbios ojos Miel no era otra cosa que fatiga y excitación, pero le gustaba pensar que había algo más.  
"Bésame," susurró Kurt. "Necesito estar más cerca de ti."  
Una vez más percibió la ternura en sus ojos. "Ven aquí," murmuró él, y con una mano fuerte le inclinó la cabeza para alcanzar su boca. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron.  
Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, sin prisas, y también así hicieron el amor. Se demoraron explorando sus cuerpos, y a ninguno de los dos les pareció necesario detenerse para dormir.  
Kurt levantó la cabeza, sonrió y luego deslizó los dedos entre su pelo oscuro. Continuó montándolo lentamente, y su sexo recorrió su pene, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez.  
Así es cómo debería de ser, pensó. Así es cómo quería que fuese. No se había sentido tan cerca de otro ser humano en toda su vida.  
Kurt suspiró con satisfacción mientras hacían el amor, deseando que esta noche no terminase nunca.


	9. Chapter 9

Una semana más tarde.

Kurt se encontraba en el despacho de Blaine revolviendo en los papeles de su escritorio, se movía silenciosamente pues no quería que lo pillasen. Hacía más de dos horas que Blaine se había quedado dormido, se recordó profundamente además. No pasaría nada.

Una parte de él se sentía culpable por andar fisgoneando en sus cosas de esa manera, pero otra parte necesitaba respuestas. Quería saber qué había pasado con su familia, sin embargo Blaine no había querido discutirlo con él. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la conversación que habían tenido anoche en su habitación después de cenar.

"Ya habrá tiempo para eso," se evadió. "Esta noche no quiero discutir sobre los Hummel."

"Pero Blaine..."

"Por favor," dijo en voz baja, y sus ojos hipnotizadores se clavaron en los suyos. "Esta noche no," murmuró. "Preferiría concentrarme en plantar a mi heredero o heredera en tu vientre.". "En algún momento tendremos que hablar," dijo Kurt apartando la vista.  
" Estamos hablando constantemente, ¿no? Sobre montones de cosas." Él atravesó el cuarto y se paró a su lado; una mano se acomodó en su hombro acariciándolo suavemente.  
Kurt se mordió el labio. "Me refiero a hablar sobre mi familia."  
Él suspiró. "Ya sé a lo que te refieres. Pero por favor, Kurt, esta noche no..."

Entonces le hizo el amor, lo que no supuso ninguna sorpresa. De hecho, Blaine lo había tomado tantas veces las tres últimas semanas que se sorprendería si al final resultaba que no estaba embarazado. En las escaleras, en el comedor, en la piscina, en su oficina, en la cama, el misionero, a cuatro patas, la amazona, el 69 – habían cojido en cada postura imaginable, incluso en algunas que Kurt nunca hubiera imaginado que fuesen posibles.  
Su marido casi parecía obsesionado con él, pensó Kurt mientras continuaba revolviendo en los cajones de su escritorio. Como si durante años hubiese planeado poseerlo por completo y ahora que por fin lo había atrapado quisiera aprovecharse al máximo.  
Y probablemente fuese la verdad. ¿Pero se trataba sólo de venganza... o había algo más?

"Concéntrate, Kurt, Necesitas descubrir qué le ha sucedido a tu familia". Rebuscó impacientemente por todos lados, y suspiró pues no encontraba la llave. Él no tiene un pelo de tonto, pensó. Todas las respuestas tienen que estar en este cajón. ¿Si no por qué iba a cerrarlo con llave?  
Su frente se surcó mientras intentaba enfocar de una forma lógica el problema al que se enfrentaba. Blaine no dejaría la llave a simple vista, lo sabía, pero siendo un hombre tan ocupado, le extrañaría que la hubiese guardado lejos del escritorio. Estaba claro que desearía tenerla a mano...  
Echó un vistazo alrededor, y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. Una fotografía de sus padres difuntos en una pared, un Picasso auténtico en otra, una urna de arcilla aparentemente de origen egipcio...  
Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la foto de sus padres difuntos. Se calmó, mordisqueando su labio inferior. ¿Acaso Blaine no era un sentimental...?  
Kurt caminó lentamente hasta el fondo de la pared izquierda de la oficina, y se paró delante de la antigua fotografía. Parecían felices en ese momento, pensó con una sonrisa nostálgica. Vestidos con ropa de boda, sonriéndose abiertamente como si fuese el día más feliz de sus vidas, los novios parecían dos tortolitos enamorados mientras cada uno acercaba un trozo de tarta de bodas a la boca del otro.  
Kurt parpadeó, recordando la llave. Y el hecho de que el tiempo era primordial...  
Se libró del ensueño y alzó las manos con cuidado hacia el retrato. Su cuerpo semidesnudo se retorció hasta que pudo mirar detrás de él con facilidad, y no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando descubrió una llavecita pegada en la parte de atrás.

Es tan sentimental...  
Soltó la llave con cuidado y, rápidamente, colocó el retrato en la pared y se apresuró hacia el escritorio. Vamos, vamos. Puede despertarse en cualquier momento...  
Hundió la llave en la cerradura. Encajaba perfectamente.  
Respirando profundamente, Kurt abrió el cajón del escritorio, con la esperanza de encontrar algún documento que explicase qué le había sucedido a su familia. No había teléfono en la isla. Sólo el celular de Blaine y no se separaba de él ni un minuto.  
Su mano se paralizó cuando el cajón se abrió. Frunció el ceño. No había nada dentro, pensó perplejo. Nada salvo...  
"¿Un álbum de fotos?" murmuró.  
Confuso y muerto de curiosidad, Kurt alcanzó el lujoso álbum de piel sacándolo de su encierro. El cuero parecía gastado, como si su marido hubiera pasado muchas horas hojeando las fotografías que contenía.  
Su corazón se sobresaltó mientras se preguntaba qué imágenes encontraría dentro. ¿Quizás al rubio? ¿O quizás otro hombre masculino y escultural al que tuvo que renunciar para llevar a cabo su venganza contra los Hummel?  
El corazón le latía frenéticamente.  
Una parte de él quería creer que Blaine lo amaba, pero otra parte seguía interrogándose, alimentando sus dudas. De cualquier forma, necesitaba saberlo. Si descubría qué había pasado con su familia, estaba casi segura de que hallaría las respuestas. Después de todo, si amas a un hombre y quieres mantenerlo feliz, no piensas seriamente en poner a su familia en la calle.  
Kurt maldijo entre dientes cuando se encontró un cajón cerrado con llave. Colocó el libro forrado en cuero encima del escritorio y lo abrió. Sólo de pensar en quien se iba a encontrar allí, se le revolvía el estómago. Se dijo que no debía preocuparse, aunque sabía que era inútil intentarlo. Su mano se paralizó cuando vio la primera fotografía.

'"Soy yo," susurró, y sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. Sus manos recorrieron todo el álbum, explorando rápidamente el contenido de cada página. "Soy yo en todas las fotos."  
Atontado y más confuso que antes, Kurt volvió al principio y se tomó su tiempo estudiando las fotografías. Allí estaba el con dieciocho años, sonriendo tímidamente en su fiesta de graduación. Con diecinueve cuando lo habían ascendido a ayudante del vicepresidente de la Corporación Hummel. Con veinte cuando su madre había organizado un baile en su honor. Con veintiuno cuando se había graduado en Harvard. Con veintidós cuando lo ascendieron a vicepresidente de marketing...  
"Dios mío," exhaló. "¿Que está pasando aquí?"  
"Tendría que haberlo ocultado mejor," murmuró Blaine al otro lado del cuarto, dejándolo sin respiración. El levantó la cabeza y se percató de que él sólo se había puesto unos pantalones antes de salir a buscarlo.  
"Blaine," murmuró buscándolo con la mirada. "¿Qué es esto?"  
Alzó una ceja irónicamente. "¿No te reconoces?" Y suspiró mientras se frotaba distraídamente la barbilla y desviaba la mirada. "Eres tú, Kurt," dijo suavemente. "Estás en todas las fotos"  
Eso ya lo sabía. Pero todavía estaba demasiado conmocionado para hablar. Nunca le había importado lo suficiente a ningún hombre como para guardar una foto de el en la cartera, sin embargo Blaine había construido un santuario forrado en cuero en su honor.  
Kurt se quedó mirándolo, demasiado atontado como para decir una palabra, esperando que hiciese más revelaciones.  
"Burt me le prometió," murmuró él, y se quedó allí parado contra la pared con aire azorado. "Durante años, me dijo que tú y yo nos casaríamos algún día."  
Sus ojos se agrandaron.  
Blaine metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. "Pero Burt me engañó y me despidió por algo que no había hecho. Y entonces desapareciste de mi vida." Suspiró, su intensa mirada perdida en el pasado. "Durante muchos años creí que algún día serías mío, Kurt Hummel.

El trabajo, el dinero- nada de eso me importaba. Pero no podía aceptar perderte también a ti. No cuando había trabajado tanto todos esos años para que te sintieses orgulloso de mí."  
Kurt sintió como se le erizaba la piel de todo el cuerpo. "¿Orgulloso de ti?" susurró, mientras su corazón se desbocaba. "¿Pero por qué diablos se te ocurriría pensar que alguien no estaría orgulloso de ti tal y como eres?"  
Él se encogió de hombros, aunque Kurt se dio cuenta de que este tema era un recordatorio doloroso de su pasado. "Porque era un don nadie," murmuró. "Un don nadie enamorado de alguien inalcanzable. Aspirar a casarme contigo era lo mismo que si un mendigo pretendiese casarse con un príncipe."  
Sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. "¿Me amabas?" preguntó Kurt en voz baja…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola volví y oído mil disculpas por no actualizar pronto pero mi vida es un caos enserio y me falta tiempo pero ya nos acercamos al final, muchas gracias por sus comentarios me hacen el día mejor y me motivan a actualizar de verdad gracias a todos por leer y apoyar esta historia que se que es algo fuera de lo común en los fics en español…sin más aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de Pecados Paternos… así ya solo queda es epilogo así que disfruten la lectura **

Su mirada intensa se concentró en la suya. "Siempre," susurró él.  
Kurt parpadeó con fuerza intentando contener las lágrimas. Cerró el álbum, deslizó una mano por la cubierta de cuero, y después lo colocó de nuevo en el cajón. Aturdido, levantó la vista hacia su marido. "No sé qué decir." Respiró profundamente. "Esto desde luego proporciona una nueva perspectiva a todo lo que ha pasado."  
Blaine lo miró fijamente intentando descubrir lo que sentía antes de volver a hablar. "Sí, es cierto."  
Kurt mordisqueó su labio inferior. Algo había cambiado en él. Como si estuviese esperando que dijese o hiciese algo.  
¿Como admitir que el también había estado siempre enamorada?  
No tuvo tiempo de aclarar sus confusas emociones. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Blaine caminaba por la oficina y revolvía en los cajones del escritorio. "Toma," dijo, tendiéndole un pedazo de papel. Kurt le echó un vistazo, y se dio cuenta de que ese era el documento que necesitaba para conservar la Corporación Hummel. "Ahora comprendo que tú no tenías nada que ver con esto," dijo suavemente. "Nunca debí haber intentado hacerte pagar por los pecados de tu padre. Él te alejó de mí. Pero he necesitado todo este tiempo para convencerme de que realmente nunca fuiste mío."  
Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Sorprendido, alerta ante lo que se temía que iba a decir - no estaba seguro.  
"Regresa a Ohio," murmuró.  
"Blaine!..."

"Por favor," dijo en voz baja, y sus ojos se entrecerraron un momento. Con mano derrotada se restregó la mandíbula en la que comenzaba a asomar una barba incipiente. "Pensé que podría conformarme con tomarte por la fuerza, pero me parece que no soy tan despiadado como creía."  
Después se alejó de Kurt, esforzándose por mantener la expresión impasible. Se paró en la puerta antes del umbral, mirándolo bastante tiempo con esa mirada perdida y angustiada a la que estaba tan acostumbrado. Ahora entendía por qué siempre tenía esa mirada intensa cuando el estaba cerca. Había planeado todo esto para conseguirlo. Nunca se había tratado de venganza.

"Te amo, Kurt Hummel Ahora. Entonces. Siempre."  
Y luego se fue.  
Kurt se cubrió la boca con la mano. Entumecido, se hundió en la silla de cuero tras el escritorio y durante casi una hora miró fijamente al vacío. Sentía como si estuviese soñando. Se sentía perdido en la niebla surrealista que lo había engullido. ¿Blaine, Blaine Anderson! lo amaba? ¿Lo había amado siempre? ¿Al simple Kurt Hummel?  
Tragó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Como si una presa invisible se rompiera en su interior, jadeó y dejó que los restos fluyeran libremente.  
El también lo había amado siempre. Ahora. Entonces. Siempre. Exactamente igual que él le había dicho. Debería haberlo confesado. Tendría que haberle dicho cómo se sentía...  
Saliendo de su estupor, kurt se levantó rápidamente de la silla de cuero y salió corriendo de la oficina. Por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde, se dijo. Por favor.

La bata le colgaba abierta mientras corría en busca de Blaine. Sin hacer caso a su cuerpo expuesto, voló escaleras arriba, y no paró hasta alcanzar el dormitorio. Cuando empujó las puertas dobles y las abrió, respiraba con dificultad y la transpiración humedecía su frente.  
Se ha ido, pensó, y su corazón se rompió en pedazos al observar el cuarto que una vez había estado lleno de los objetos personales de su marido. Se ha ido ya.  
"Oh no," susurró, hundiéndose en la cama. "Oh Blaine.

Tres días después.

Blaine suspiró y su mirada recorrió la mansión de tipo medieval que había mandado construir hacía un año. Él era la única persona adinerada e influyente de Ohio que no poseía un hogar de diseño victoriano o con influencia de preguerra. Se había decidido por el estilo barroco porque Burt había mencionado una vez que era el favorito de Kurt.  
Se sirvió un brandy y se hundió en una silla delante de la gran chimenea de estilo antiguo. Había sido un estúpido dejando que se fuese, decidió. Quizás habría podido vivir tomándolo por la fuerza si ésa era la única forma de tenerlo.  
Verdaderamente era un infierno estar sin él.  
Perdido en sus pensamientos, miró abstraído hacia la inmensa silla situada en la parte más alejada de la biblioteca. Bebió un trago de brandy y miró de nuevo hacia la chimenea-entonces, tuvo que mirar dos veces Kurt.  
Estaba aquí. Desnudo, sentado en la inmensa silla, con las piernas abiertas de par en par, colgando de los reposabrazos.  
Blaine posó rápidamente el brandy para no derramarlo.  
"No fue nada deportivo por tu parte retractarte de nuestro acuerdo," dijo Kurt y con la mano derecha se acarició perezosamente esa exquisita y afeitada vagina. "¿Ninguna de esas ocho mil cláusulas tuyas contempla qué le sucede al marido incorregible cuando abandona a su esposo?"  
Durante un momento, él se quedó allí sentado, sin hacer otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente. "No," dijo por fin, levantándose de su silla. Su pene estaba tan hinchado que le dolía. "No lo contempla."  
Kurt irguió una ceja castaña. "Entonces quiero que firmes un nuevo acuerdo mañana. Porque si me abandonas de nuevo..."  
"Yo no te abandoné. Pensé que no me querías."  
"Porque si me abandonas de nuevo entonces me reservo el derecho de... bien, no tengo muy claro que derecho quiero exactamente. Tendré que pensarlo."  
Esa magnífica ceja suya volvió a arquearse. "Podemos añadir la cláusula tropecientos mil nueve."  
Blaine reprimió una sonrisa. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" susurró.

El suspiró como si fuera un mártir representando a toda la humanidad y él, el varón descerebrado del bando contrario. Para su sorpresa, sacó de detrás de el una fotocopia de su acuerdo matrimonial y la agarró con fuerza. "Según la cláusula 76, yo, la abajo firmante, me presto a ofrecer mi cuerpo como receptáculo del esperma de mi marido dos veces diarias, todos los días, mientras vivamos."  
Blaine se estremeció al escuchar las insensibles palabras del documento. Apartó la mirada y carraspeó.  
"Hace tres días que no me he ofrecido como receptáculo de tu esperma. Eso significa que te debo seis orgasmos. Para nada soy como Burt. Yo siempre cumplo mi parte del trato."  
Su intensa mirada encontró la suya. "¿Entonces eso es todo?" murmuró. "¿Simplemente cumplir tu palabra?"  
Lo miró con ternura. "Por supuesto que no," susurró, y se puso serio. Se levantó de la inmensa silla y se paró delante de Blaine.  
"¿Entonces qué está pasando?"  
El sonrió suavemente. "Te amo, Blaine," murmuró. "Te he amado desde que era una niño y seguiré amándote durante todo el resto de mi vida."  
Sus ojos escudriñaron su cara buscando la verdad.  
"Si me hubieras dado tiempo para recuperarme del shock más grande de mi vida antes de salir pitando para Ohio como la heroína trágica de una novela gótica, te habría dicho estas palabras hace tres días."  
Él sonrió abiertamente. Sus miradas chocaron y se entrelazaron.  
"Han sido los peores tres días de mi vida," admitió.  
"Los míos también." El sonrió. "Pero olvidemos el pasado. Todo él, " dijo Kurt significativamente. Ladeó la cabeza. "¿De acuerdo?  
Por toda respuesta, él lo besó. Y, en un momento, pasó de estar de pie a encontrarse cautivo entre los brazos de su marido, moviendo desesperadamente la lengua contra la suya, mientras él lo conducía hasta la alfombra situada ante la chimenea. Se arrodilló y lo colocó delante de él, gruñendo dentro de su boca mientras se despojaba febrilmente de la ropa.  
"Te deseo tanto," susurró Kurt con voz ahogada y separó sus labios hinchados de los de él. "Cuando era un niño, por las noches me tumbaba en la cama y fantaseaba con la idea de estar entre tus brazos."  
Esta confesión inflamó su corazón, detestándolo y adorándolo a un tiempo. Lo detestó porque se suponía que a los hombres como el no les afectaban palabras como esas y en cambio a él lo habían conmovido. Lo adoró porque significaba que este momento era real-y que finalmente Kurt Hummel era todo suyo.  
Y no por la fuerza.  
Blaine tumbó a su esposo en el suelo, le separó las piernas y se arrojó sobre él. Desesperado por estar en su interior, empaló su pene hinchado en su vagina, metiéndosela hasta el fondo. "Seguro que no te interesa saber," jadeó él, "cuántas veces has sido el protagonista en mis fantasías de masturbación."  
Kurt sonrió abiertamente, claramente encantado con esa confesión. Él rotó sus caderas y volvió a estrellarse de golpe contra su cuerpo. Su sonrisa desapareció mientras comenzaba a gimotear.  
Kurt alzó la cadera y se la ofreció. "Me encanta que me tomes la cadera mientras me penetras," admitió casi sin resuello. "Por favor, ¿lo harías de nuevo?"  
¿Si lo haría? Casi no había pensado en otra maldita cosa los últimos tres días con sus noches… Blaine sin pensarlo dos veces poso una manos en su cadera y envolvió su otra mano con la suya  
Justo así es como siempre había querido estar, justo como estaba ahora.  
Los pecados de Burt Hummel habían completado su círculo...  
Mientras su pene tieso se hundía una y otra vez en la deliciosa vagina de su esposo, Blaine pensó que había conseguido algo mucho más significativo que colarse en la preciosa compañía de Burt, algo mucho más poderoso que colarse en la preciosa línea sanguínea del muy bastardo:  
Se las había arreglado para encontrar la felicidad con su esposo. Se había colado en el corazón de Kurt y él en el suyo. Finalmente todo era como tenía que ser.  
Blaine sonrió a su esposo mientras le hacía el amor, y todos los recuerdos del pasado quedaron relegados definitivamente al rincón más apartado de su memoria.


	11. Chapter 11

**Y se acabo la historia…bueno una vez más gracias a todos por su apoyo a lo largo de este fic, sus comentarios significaron mucho, en fin Feliz navidad y año nuevo y nos vemos en mi próximo fic que creo que será un Kurtbastian… pero amo a Klaine así que ustedes decidan bueno es todo como siempre feliz lectura.**

-'Cinco años más tarde.

"Es tan guapo," exhaló Kurt y apretó contra su pecho un plato de plástico con un pedazo enorme de tarta de chocolate cubierto de espeso glaseado. Se mordió el labio cuando observó a Blaine anotar un último punto de voleibol, consiguiendo así la victoria para su equipo en el picnic de la Corporación Hummel. "Tan guapo," susurró.  
Se escuchó la ovación del público mientras Kurt estudiaba soñadoramente las facciones de Blaine. Su cuerpo musculoso y atlético. Su cara cincelada y su magnífico pelo oscuro. Su...  
Sonrió. Habían hecho el amor hacía menos de tres horas. No debería estar pensado ya en eso.  
"¡Lo has hecho!" tarareó una voz femenina y una maravillosa morenita se lanzó a los brazos masculinos. "Eres mi héroe," dijo con excitación, y colocó sus perfectas manitas en las mejillas de Blaine.  
Blaine sonrió abiertamente. "¿Tu héroe, huh?" Y le hizo cosquillas hasta que ella chilló. "Dale un beso a papá, diablilla."  
Kurt cerró los ojos y su corazón remontó el vuelo. Aún no podía creerse que fuera tan feliz. Después de todos estos años siendo su esposo, todavía sentía como le temblaban las rodillas cada vez que lo miraba. La vida había resultado mejor de lo que nunca había soñado.  
"Kurt, cariño," lo llamó Blaine desde el otro lado del campo. "¿Dónde estás?"  
El abrió los ojos y sonrió. "Justo aquí," y se levantó, surgiendo de las sombras para reunirse con él y con su hija. Estaba esperando un niño esta vez y a pesar de que su estomago aun no se notaba de gran manera sentía que estaba a punto de estallar.  
Su mirada intensa se centró posesivamente en su cadera, después en su vientre y por ultimo en su cara. "¿Estás listo para volver a casa, amor?"  
"Por supuesto."  
La cara de Blaine se ensombreció mientras lo sostenía con su brazo"¿Algo va mal, amor?"  
Kurt le sonrió. Sacudió la cabeza, después la apoyó contra su hombro mientras los tres se encaminaban a la limusina que los aguardaba. "En absoluto," susurró.

"Todo es perfecto."


End file.
